Forbidden Fruit
by Halamee2559
Summary: After returning from the cusp of death, Lucy begins her life anew in the Maple Inn. And while two friends begin to understand their feelings for one another, the scarlet-haired beauty known as Nyu, will become reborn...
1. Innermost Feelings

_Disclaimer: Elfen Lied, and all characters, locations, and properties herein are strictly licensed by GENCO, except for the OCs I have planned, of course. Special thanks to Lynn Okamoto, whom created this diabolical and delicously intoxicating realm where mutant girls are the dominant race!_

**Forbidden Fruit**

Kouta, Mayu, Nana, and Yuka sat huddled around the dinner table on a quiet summer evening enjoying each other's company at the Maple Inn. Mayu was especially happy whenever it was suppertime. Not because of the food but how nice it felt to be with her family. No matter how bad her day might have been she always liked to come home to people that loved her.

Tonight's topics were tossed back and forth from person to person just as they had every night before. None of which Mayu paid any particular interest in. Right now she was more interested in looking at Nana.

For several nights now she had found herself eyeing her best friend from across the table, particularly when she was wearing her school uniform. Mayu loved the way the pink haired diclonius looked in it. The smoothness of her bare legs was something that the raven haired girl had come to admire more recently. And that wasn't all that Mayu was interested in either…

Of course, Nana would never notice because whenever the pink haired diclonius would happen to look her way, she would immediately go back to staring at her plate. But when their eyes did meet Mayu could feel an odd tingling feeling in her chest that would spread out to her fingertips.

It felt…good. Although she couldn't figure out exactly why it happened, something inside told her it was strangely right.

"Hmm, perhaps Nana-san feels the same way I do," she wondered, chewing on some of the soumen noodles thoughtfully. Mayu looked up for what must have been the umpteenth time that evening and found that Nana was staring right back at her. Much to Mayu's disappointment, Nana looked away.

Then slowly, Nana returned her gaze. They remained like that for quite awhile, Mayu's sparkling chocolate orbs staring into Nana's crimson ones.

_God she looks so adorable right now, I wonder if she feels the same way I do…_

Mayu thought back to one of her fantasies, she had been having of Nana the week before:

_Both girls laying on the bed kissing, moans stifling between their lips. Nana on the bottom in her school uniform with her skirt hitched up around her legs, Mayu on top wearing nothing more than an oversized sweatshirt and panties, a knee pressing into the pink haired girl's crotch..._

Mayu snapped out of her reverie and blushed visibly.

_What am I thinking? I mean she's cute and all but...It was just a dream right? _

Apparently Nana must have seen her face change color, for she smiled warmly at her and giggled.

Mayu smiled back, feeling her blush deepen even further.

Mayu continued to eat, acting as if the idea had never crossed her mind once. After they all had finished supper, she looked over at Nana with an amazed expression on her face.

"Wow Nana-san, she exclaimed. Those soumen noodles you made were delicious!"

"I agree," Kouta chimed in. "You've gotten a lot better at cooking lately Nana!"

"Nyuu," the scarlet haired beauty added nodding her head.

Nana's face flushed red and hid her face from embarrassment.

"Is it really that good," she asked bewildered. "Usually I end up burning them a little..."

Mayu frowned a bit at Nana's self-degradation. She knew that Nana wasn't a good cook, and she had the burnt window drapes from past experiences to prove it. But it didn't make it alright for her to drag herself through the dirt just for trying. Of course prior to being adopted into the Kaede family, she didn't have a hell clue what cooking was, let alone what food was supposed to be. Heck, she had even burned money!

"You're all just trying to be nice," Nana said truthfully. "You don't have to lie to me. I cooked them too long again didn't I?"

Nana looked down at her bare feet, feeling crestfallen.

"No way Nana," Mayu said reassuringly. "I would be lying if I said these weren't good. In fact, I'd say that this is the best soumen I've had in a long time!"

Nana looked up at Mayu suddenly, her eyes sparkling. "Really, is it that good!"

"Absolutely," she said nodding her head.

Nana was overwhelmed with joy, "Yay!" she cheered. "It took me so long to cook them Mayu-san, but it was well worth it!"

"You should have seen her earlier Mayu," Yuka giggled. "I tried offering her help but she insisted on making the noodles herself this time."

"Mmm-hmm," said Nana smiling. "I knew that I could do it! It just takes practice, right Mayu-san?"

"Right!" said Mayu giggling.

Yuka stood up. "Well I have to say, I'm surprised myself," she said, giving Nana a smile in appreciation. "Why don't you and Mayu take a bath before going to bed, Kouta Nyuu, and I will wash the dishes."

Mayu felt her heart skip a beat. _What are the odds of that happening?_

"Okay!" both girls declared, as they headed for the bath, Nana turned to face Mayu.

"This time I get to scrub your back!" she squeeled.

"Yeah," said Mayu nodding. "Sure thing…"

After the water was drawn, Mayu and Nana slipped into the warm liquid and started to lather up with soap. Neither of them spoke for awhile and Mayu's breathing drew more deeply as her eyes lingered over the teenage diclonius' glistening body as she washed.

Nana sat directly in front of the brown haired girl, rubbing the soapy suds all over her body, never even once looking at Mayu. Mayu stopped momentarily as she fixed Nana with another stare and watched as the pink haired diclonius continued to lather herself with the sponge, moving it from her stomach up to her ample chest.

Mayu eyed her companion cautiously as she rubbed the sponge over her bare breasts, blushing as she did so. The raven haired girl couldn't help but feel jealous at the other's figure. Although they were roughly the same age, Mayu had yet to obtain the _assets _she so possessed. Mayu glanced down at her own body and sighed.

"Perhaps I haven't matured as much as her yet," thought the brown haired girl as she continued to scrub.

"Here," Nana said holding the sponge, "Let me wash your back now."

"Okay," Mayu replied, a deep blush adorning her cheeks.

Mayu turned around and felt Nana's hands on her back.

"Hey Mayu-san," asked the pink haired girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nana-san," replied Mayu.

"Do you…like me?"

Mayu felt the blood rush to her face. Had Mayu not been turned around, Nana would have most certainly noticed the blush on her face.

"U-u-ummm, well"…Mayu said stuttering, "…In what way exactly?"

"I know that we are friends Mayu-san, but there's something that has been on my mind lately, something that I'm not quite sure about: It has to do with you and me."

Mayu was intrigued. "Go on."

"Well, lately I have been having these feelings about you that I can't explain. Every time I see you, my heart starts pounding. Why exactly I do not know."

Mayu could hardly believe what she was hearing. Nana, her best friend, was confessing her feelings towards her.

Nana slumped forward and hugged Mayu around the waist.

"But somehow," she continued. I feel that it is right. I like you Mayu, I really, really do."

Mayu blushed deeply at hearing this, this was everything that she had always wanted to hear, and it excited her tremendously.

Mayu brought her hands up to Nana's and squeezed.

"I like you too Nana-san."

A part of her was saying that this was wrong, that this kind of love was not meant to be, but she ignored.

Nana leaned her head against the brown haired girl and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, her breath wafting over the back of Mayu's neck.

They remained like for several minutes until Nana pulled away to let Mayu turn around to face her.

"Mayu," asked the pink haired diclonius, her eyes sparkling. "Will you teach me what love is?"

Mayu inhaled sharply. "Are you serious?"

Nana nodded her head in reply.

For the better part of a minute, Mayu was speechless. This was her chance to finally express her innermost feelings to the fair skinned girl. But at the same time, she knew that the relationship they were going to get into would be rather upsetting to the rest of the family, especially Yuka.

Mayu smiled brightly and brought her hand to Nana's face.

"Yes," she answered. "I will."

Then Mayu leaned forward, closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her friend's lips.

Nana didn't react at first, the reason being she had never kissed anyone before. Let alone a girl! But as time progressed, Nana started matching the brown haired girl's actions. She closed her eyes and pressed her own lips back onto Mayu's and applied suction to the kiss. Mayu responded by sticking her tongue into her mouth, making the pink haired diclonius' eyes fly open. Then slowly, she closed them again and copied Mayu's action by sticking her own tongue inside the brown haired girl's mouth. Their tongues slid over and around inside each other's mouths for several minutes, Mayu moaning into the kiss until both girls broke away panting slightly.

"Wow!" Nana exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Yes it was," said Mayu smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"Can we do that again," asked Nana with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," Mayu replied smiling.

Both girls fell into each other's eyes again and slowly but surely leaned forward for another kiss.

Then, much to their disappointment, Yuka called from somewhere nearby. "Hey you two, it's getting late!"

Mayu could sense the frustration in Nana's eyes and pouted along with her. Then she came up with an idea.

"Come on," Mayu said taking a hold of her companion's hand. "Let's go to the bed, we can do more kissing there!"

Nana climbed out of the water with Mayu smiling.

They knew that this night was just getting started…

**AN: This was my first ever yuri fanfic so hopefully I did okay.I realzie that there aren't very many fics in this section yet so this is my contribution to the continuing growth of the Elfen Lied section! **

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is always an option.**


	2. First Time

_Disclaimer: Elfen Lied, and all characters, locations, and properties herein are strictly licensed by GENCO, except for the OCs I have planned, of course. Special thanks to Lynn Okamoto, whom created this diabolical and delicously intoxicating realm where mutant girls are the dominant race!_

**-----**

"Come on," said Mayu as she took a hold of Nana's cold yet soft hand. "We'll be able to do more kissing once we get ready for bed."

"Okay!" chirped the naïve diclonius. She could hardly contain her excitement at wanting to feel those soft lips on hers again.

Nana smiled as she was pulled out of the lukewarm bathwater and onto the wooden deck, her milky soft skin glimmering in the low light as it played against her curves.

The brown eyed girl looked at Nana's wet body and felt a slight pull in her womb. This wasn't the first time she had bathed with the runaway mutant, far from it. But after their little make out session, Mayu was seeing Nana in a whole new light.

Water rivulets traversed between Nana's crevasses, snaking around her slender waist and thighs before pooling on the floor beneath her cute little feet.

A bright red blush formed on Nana's cheeks as Mayu continued to stare at her.

"Mayu-san, are you okay?" Nana asked.

Mayu snapped out of her reverie and blushed. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?" she said, stepping closer to Mayu. "Is there something bothering you?"

Mayu looked into the magenta eyes of her soon to be lover and smiled.

"No, I was thinking about you."

Nana blushed heavily and then she moved towards the brown haired girl. Before Mayu could react Nana lunged at her with a powerful kiss.

Mayu felt Nana's tongue invading her mouth and moaned as it slid around inside. She gasped as their bodies touched, Nana's knee rubbing a particular private area making her face turn cherry tomato. It was only for a second, but the contact made her heart jump and her breathing deepen.

"Mmmmphhh," Mayu stuttered. She was keenly aware of Nana's breasts rubbing against her slick skin and it gave her a tingling feeling in her abdomen, her body heat skyrocketing. If this went on for too long, they wouldn't even make it to the bed…

Nana's thigh wedged between her legs again causing Mayu to moan and without really thinking about it, leaned onto the girl's leg.

Her eyes flew to the door for a second to see if anyone was nearby. If Yuka had barged in while they were doing this it would freak her out.

As the seconds passed Nana moved her hands around Mayu's back and slid her tongue along her lover's lips in a silent gesture for the scantily clad girl to follow through.

She was actually considering doing just that, but then she realized that they were still in plain sight should anyone come walking their way. Mayu gave a small grunt of restraint and broke the kiss, the sounds of their lips smacking.

"Not here," Mayu whispered.

**-----**

Deep in the recesses of a secret facility, one man glowered in his chair. The man behind the whole project of rounding up Diclonius and putting their bodies, as well as their sanity to the test, had been beaten. His plans on retrieving Lucy had failed, again. Having lost most of his military might during the skirmish with the rogue Selpelit and Number 35 being blown to bits all over the riverside, getting the Queen back now seemed impossible.

To top things off, he had to deal with local law enforcement to keep them from squealing about their operation to the public, especially when it concerned the bloodstain on the bridge that could be seen by a satellite for God's sake. Not to mention all the death reports being filed out on the members of the SAT team, all of which would be sent back to their next of kin.

"Damn you, Lucy." he muttered under his breath. "Damn your stubborn will to survive."

The middle aged man had been staring at the wall for the last two hours trying to figure out a solution to this whole thing. How in the hell was he supposed to get the Queen back now? He had almost no military support, no financial backing, and hardly a single Diclonius that could match Lucy's power. Things were definitely looking grim for him.

The telephone on his simple desk rang, disturbing the almost deathly silent nature of his vast office. For a fleeting moment her felt like hurling the damned noise maker out the window into the unforgiving depths of the crushing ocean below. But, if there was any other news that he had to contend with, he might as well go down swinging.

"What is it?" he said angrily over the phone.

"Ah, director, Kakuzawa," a shaky, female voice asked warily. "This is Chief Yoshino. We may have a slight problem."

_Great, what else is new?_

The director suddenly wished there was an aspirin at hand. "Do not waste my time with idle banter," he said. "If you have something important to tell me, then I suggest you say it before I decide to throw you into the cages with the other Dicloni."

He could almost imagine the frightened young woman sweating bullets on the other end of the phone.

"Y-Yes sir, w-we have recently finished our testing of the horn fragments from Lucy, and the results were…well…shocking."

Kakuzawa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

It seems that the remaining bone marrow from Lucy's horns hints at a natural enzyme for the vector virus in her species. As it turns out, the horns that the Diclonius are born with are actually inhibitors."

The director found that perplexing and at the same time intriguing. "Inhibitors… for what purpose?" he asked.

"Well if my hypothesis is correct, the enzymes in the Selpelit's horns are used to control the pineal gland in their head. It's sort of like a suppressant for the viral cells production rate. Much in the same way the human body repairs itself after getting damaged, the number of cells increases when a Diclonius is injure-"

"Spare me your professional annotations, Chief Yoshino. Cut to the chase."

"Forgive me, sir. Apparently once a Diclonius looses their horns for the first time, the gland goes into overload, and triggers unprecedented mutation to red blood cells, white blood cells, and of course the viral cells."

Kakuzawa rubbed his forehead impatiently, "The pineal gland has always served that function, Yoshino! Unless you have something more feasible to talk about than a Biology lesson, I suggest you find a different field of study!"

"I was getting to that." retorted the scientist. She cleared her throat before continuing, "As I was saying, the pineal gland is the one major abnormality of the Diclonius gene, giving them horn like protrusions and the ability to wield vectors. At that time, medical technology was still coming of age and we didn't posses the kind of understanding and knowledge of the mutant breed. Our first theories were that the horns were just simply aftereffects of the gland's production of viral cells, and it was approved, according to twenty years ago. But now, I believe that with newer technology, we've uncovered something secret about the Diclonius' anatomy. Something they didn't want us to find."

The director's breath caught for a moment, "What are you saying? That the Selpelits' horns are not just physical attributes of the gnome?"

"Exactly," replied the doctor. "I never noticed it before until I had a closer look using an electron microscope. There were vast quantities of those particular cells found in Lucy's blood near the bridge. During the battle between Number 35, Lucy lost one of her horns and was immediately disabled. This is due because the Selpelit' nervous system is tied directly to the pineal gland. Loosing one must cause something similar to an allergic reaction. However, once she came too, her body began to slowly mutate. While there were no discerning physical aspects, her vectors had doubled in strength, speed, size, and distance accordingly."

"That would explain how she dispatched the remaining SAT teams on the bridge with such ease," Kakuzawa interposed.

"It seems logical enough," said Yoshino. "Hence, after loosing her other horn, she went into a bloody frenzy, her psychosis hitting a breaking point until the effects finally started to wear off. If it weren't for the damage done to her horns, she wouldn't have survived in the least."

'_This is just what I needed,' he thought sarcastically. 'Now I have a mutating mutant on the loose."_

"There is no need to add insult to injury, Chief Yoshino," the director declared. "Continue your research and report back to me when you have found more information on what these "mutations" are.

"Yes, sir," Then the line went dead.

The director stood from his chair and stared out the thirty-foot high windows, the torrential downpour mocking his own clouded thoughts. Clasping his hands behind his back, he let out an audible sigh, a bolt of lightning arcing across the black sky.

"Where are you, Lucy," he muttered darkly. "And what darkness do you plan on unleashing into the world?"

The skies were indeed darkening, and for one family, their nightmares were just beginning.

**-----**

"I can't believe this is happening!" thought a red faced Mayu. She was pulling a half-naked Nana to their bedroom! Clad only in a wet towel, both girls moved silently through the Kaede house hand in hand.

It wasn't uncommon for her, Nana, or Nyu to walk about half-naked sometimes. But if Yuka were to see them like this, then surely they would receive some kind of reprimand.

The lights had been dimmed so moving through the darkness wasn't easy. A thunderstorm had moved in while they were bathing and now the occasional flicker of lightning lit up the hallway momentarily only to be replaced by the oppressive darkness.

This had to be a dream, it was all happening so fast, any minute now she would wake up and everything would be normal again.

'_But if it was a dream, then I could indulge myself without any real repercussions, Right?'_

Even though she was looking forward to teaching the naïve girl all the intimacies of sex, a part of her said that this was so wrong. It wasn't just that the relationship she and Nana were getting into that was troubling her, it was also due to past experiences that she would much rather forget.

No thanks to that bastard of a stepfather she had once known, her virginity had been stolen from her. God how Mayu hated it, hated him. Day after day she would be penetrated by him in the confines of her own home and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her own mother had even ignored her cries for help! For a split second she wondered if the man she had saved on the beach had fulfilled his promise to her: that he would kill the man that had caused her so much pain. Deep down inside, she hoped so.

But that was then, and now Mayu was in a family that loved her as much as she loved them. She looked over at her cherry eyed companion and smiled.

Things were going to be much different from now on. She may have learned sex the hard way, but she was going to make sure that Nana's first time was quite the opposite.

**-----**

Nana was grinning like a little schoolgirl as Mayu pulled her hand towards the room they shared. To say that she was excited was pure understatement, after what had happened in the bathhouse she wanted to further her understanding of what Mayu referred to as "kissing".

There was a strange tingling feeling in her stomach as Mayu held her hand, and she found herself staring at Mayu almost the whole way to their room.

As they passed by one of the many rooms on the bottom floor Nana felt her head throb. She gasped as an all too familiar sensation flooded her senses. One that was very strong and that belonged to the only girl she feared.

_Lucy…_

Mayu nearly doubled over when Nana's hand kept her from moving forward. Turning back around, she could see Nana staring wide eyed at a door, trembling slightly.

_What's happening to her…?_

"Nana-san, what is it?"

_Pain, unfathomable, unbelievable, pain… She could almost see the scarlet haired girl crying on the other side._

Nana nearly jumped out of her skin when Mayu's hand came to rest on her bare shoulder and turned her head to Mayu.

"Nana-san, are you alright?"

The diclonius blinked at Mayu, "Yes, I'm fine," she said, brightening up. "Let's hurry to your room!"

Shortly after the two girls left the door slid open a crack, a crimson eye peering through. If anyone had been around, they would have seen the blood seeping through the bandages wrapped around her head and pouring down her face. The scarlet haired Diclonius known as Nyu was slowly starting to change into something far more terrifying. And little by little, the innocent girl was soon becoming no more.

The door closed and the glowing emerald of Nyu's eye disappeared, but not before the malicious grin did.

**-----**

Upon entering the bedroom, Mayu had just turned off the lights when Nana turned and lunged at her with a powerful kiss. The pink haired girl was already getting heated as she forced her tongue into Mayu's mouth. This threw the raven haired girl off a bit, and for several seconds she was having trouble catching up.

Then Mayu wrapped her arms around Nana's slender waist and pulled her flush with her body, making the Diclonius moan in pleasure.

Nana gasped as Mayu's thigh slid in between her own, rubbing against her pelvic region. Why did it feel so good there, she wondered? Then she remembered what happened in the bathhouse earlier with Mayu. She leaned onto the raven haired girl's leg, moaning into her mouth as she grinded against her thigh.

Mayu was pleasantly surprised by this. Nana was getting bolder now, a lot bolder than what had transpired earlier in the bath and she found it to be very arousing.

Nana moved her hands around Mayu's back as the raven haired girl rubbed her between her thighs, the smoothness of her leg gliding across her bare crotch like silk.

"Mmmm, Mayu-chan," she moaned between kisses.

This went on for quite awhile until Mayu pulled away, much to the dismay of her partner.

"Head on over to the bed," she said.

Nana walked away on shaky legs towards the mattress, her towel falling away…

Mayu couldn't help but stare at Nana's cute behind as it jiggled. Not that she had a fetish for that sort of thing. It was just that her curves were so, well, sumptuous.

The pink haired diclonius sat down on the bed with her legs pulled into her chest as she waited for Mayu to join her.

Mayu stepped slowly towards the pink haired girl, her heart racing. Through the pale moonlight streaming into the room, Mayu was able to make out the naked form of Nana, her skin silhouetted by the dim light, accentuating her curves.

"She's so beautiful," thought Mayu.

Mayu dropped the towel from her body, the cool air stinging her still wet skin and blushed ever so slightly. Although this wasn't the first time that she or Nana had seen each other naked before, Mayu was being more open to her horned companion than previous times. It excited her to say the least, but at the same time she felt a little…what was the word…vulnerable?

For a moment Mayu gazed at her young friend as she sat in front of her. Nana was indeed a very, very cute girl, albeit somewhat of an exotic one; her strawberry pink hair, her fair skin…her soft curves, her eyes. Everything about Nana made the brown haired girl envious. Mayu wished that she could have at least some part of the horned teen's attractive genetic traits. Particularly her chest…

'_Maybe when I'm older...'_

The two girls slipped into bed without further a due. Mayu pulled the bed sheets down so they wouldn't get in the way and motioned for Nana to lie down. The pink haired girl nodded silently and leaned back onto the comfortable bed.

Mayu moved onto Nana so that her legs were on either side of her waist. She let out a barely audible sigh as her hairless crotch slid across Nana's navel, her eyes closed to concentrate on the wonderful feeling in her womb.

When she opened them, she witnessed an adorable sight. The horn-headed girl lay sprawled on the bed with her knees bent inward. The milky pink flesh of her naked body bloomed in the alabaster glow of the city lights. A light tinge of red adorned her cheeks as she looked up to her soon to be lover, a small hand brought to her lips in a shy manner.

"Mayu-chan?" she asked.

The raven haired girl was speechless. She had never guessed that Nana could look so incredibly beautiful at times, especially now.

"Mayu-chan, what's wrong?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Mayu blushed and smiled. "It's nothing…"

The raven haired girl straddled her hips against Nana's. "I'll go first," she said dreamily, and leaned down for the next kiss of the night.

Nana half-smiled and slowly started to close her eyes as Mayu leaned in, pulling the girl into a soft kiss. After several short kisses, Mayu deepened it by sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth, drawing a soft moan from her as she did so.

Nana put one hand on Mayu's back while her other went to stroke the raven haired girl's silky locks, deepening the kiss almost forcefully.

"Ooooh, Mayu," she mewed softly. She loved the way Mayu's tongue slid around in her mouth! Not wanting to leave Mayu by herself she followed suit, turning her head to the side as her tongue slipped inside her hot, wet mouth.

The pink haired girl moaned softly into Mayu's mouth as she felt a hand on her breast, fingers kneading the supple flesh as it filled the raven haired girl's hand.

After a few seconds she felt her nipples harden. She found this to be very curious and at the same time exciting. The young Diclonius began to wonder if the same thing happened to Mayu and to test her theory, moved her hand from around Mayu's back to her chest. Although her breasts weren't as big as hers, she still felt that Mayu was pretty in her own unique way.

She timidly squeezed the raven haired girl's breast as they kissed, her tongue darting into her mouth once more. Just as she guessed, her breasts started to swell slightly and her nipples harden under her fingertips.

Mayu broke the kiss and brought her lips to her neck, drawing more of those lustful moans and sighs from Nana, her hand still pleasuring her.

"You're so pretty Nana-chan," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The pink haired girl nuzzled her face against Mayu's. It was probably the only comment she had ever received in her life, and she felt her heart soar to new heights.

With renewed passion Nana pulled Mayu down to crush her mouth against hers'. She heard Mayu moan as her tongue overlapped her own. The pink haired girl kneaded her lover's breast in a circular motion as Mayu massaged her own. New feelings were growing in her abdomen and without even realizing it, her womanhood was becoming wet.

As their tongues wrestled for a bit, Mayu shifted her legs slightly so that one of her slender thighs was between Nana's and pressed into her. Nana gasped into the kiss and as a result allowed Mayu to suck her friend's tongue into her mouth, savoring it.

Nana put one arm around Mayu's neck and another on her lower back as she pulled onto the brown haired girl's leg to enhance the grinding sensation, sending wave after wave of pleasure rippling through her body. She wasn't exactly sure why Mayu's petting of her crotch felt so good, but she couldn't find the words to tell her partner to stop.

Mayu decided to get a little bolder herself and added more pressure to Nana's labia, making the short haired Diclonius moan longer than previous times.

"Mmmmm," she purred, and pushed her tongue into the warm entrance of her love's mouth as far as she could go, massaging Mayu's tongue with her own as she tasted her. She clearly saw Mayu's eyes widen for a bit, moaning between stifled lips before closing them again and following suit. Nana didn't break off until she felt like she were about to pass out.

Both girls gasped loudly as they broke the kiss, saliva rolling off their lips, panting loudly, but still far from finished.

Her leg was still moving around Nana's crotch, and by now she could feel her thigh getting wet.

It wasn't just from Nana either…

After several more minutes of ardent lip locking, Mayu broke the kiss, a trail of saliva bridging from their mouths and dragged her lips down her neck, leaving a fiery trail of openmouthed kisses between Nana's breasts. She teasingly licked at one of the nipples, swirling her tongue over the hard bud causing the pink haired girl to gasp with delight.

"S-S-So good!" she replied. Nana arched her back as her breast was surrounded by Mayu's warm, wet mouth, the brown haired girl sucking gently on her tit.

Mayu grasped the other breast that she wasn't licking and squeezed the ripe tit, careful not to touch the painfully erect nipple between her fingers. Nana was giggling quietly as Mayu's tongue grazed the soft flesh for all that it was worth.

"Hehehehe- that tickles!"

After pleasuring her ample chest she kissed her way down Nana's slender body, her lips moving over her lean stomach, sucking on the soft skin there before moving further down…

"Uhhhhh…Mayu-chan…" Nana moaned. "Please, don't stop."

Mayu put her face within mere inches of Nana's cunt, the pink petals of her sex dripping with her juices. She put her hands on Nana's angel soft thighs, coaxing the diclonius to spread her legs wider and placed her lips on her inner thigh, kissing her way further in.

"Oooooh, Mayu-chan." she cooed. Mayu's smooth lips sending shivers down her spine.

The raven haired girl stopped at the edges of her labia. Lowering her head slowly to the sensitive area, she inhaled the scent of Nana.

"_She smells so good,"_ thought Mayu.

Hesitantly, she licked at the glistening folds of Nana's pussy, her tongue brushing over the labial folds. This was definitely new to her, so she wasn't sure what it was going to be like. The taste of her juices was exquisite, sweet and a little tangy, somewhat like ripe fruit.

Mayu carefully pushed two of her fingers into Nana, causing her to tense and stifle back a moan that was threatening to wake everyone in the house. The raven haired girl slowly slid her fingers in and out of the diclonius' warm entrance, not wanting to hurt the girl anymore than she had to.

If this was Nana's first time than she would probably have a hymen and Mayu knew full well how much that hurt when it was broken. Strangely enough though, her fingers met no resistance when they pushed further in.

"Are you okay," Mayu asked. "Does it hurt?"

Nana could only shake her head in response, her moaning giving evidence to the fact that she was enjoying it. Mayu pumped her fingers in a steady rhythm, the tightness of her snatch making a strange sucking sound with each push.

Nana's essence started to run out her and onto the bed, her fingers slipping more easily into her pussy as time went by.

"Mmm, ooooohhhh, MMMMayu-chan," Nana moaned. She reached a hand up to fondle her chest while the other moved through Mayu's silky hair.

Seeing that Nana's juices were flowing out of her like golden honey, Mayu pressed her tongue into her love canal, causing the pink haired girl to writhe and whimper on the bed.

The raven haired girl was astonished. Nana's juices tasted even better than she had imagined. So good in fact, that she found herself eagerly sucking away at the horned girl's drenched pussy.

Nana arched her back as Mayu probed her tongue deep inside her, flicking her tongue against her walls licking up all the juice that she could. The pink haired girl put her hands on Mayu's head, pushing her face back onto her crotch.

"M-More," she pleaded. Mayu was more than happy to oblige and enveloped her pink labia with her soft lips while reaching up to caress Nana's breasts. She plunged her tongue all the way down, stopping at the clit and holding it there. Mayu looked up to see that Nana had her eyes closed, her mouth open in a silent moan. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute her friend looked right then. The raven haired girl slowly withdrew her tongue along with Nana's nectar as it ran out of her opening before plunging back in again.

Nana was moaning quite loudly now. She bit her lip as Mayu pleasured the most feminine place on her young body and rolled her head back on the pillow, her pink hair obscuring her view.

This was paradise.

The juices were practically pouring out of her now, and the raven haired girl eagerly lapped up all that she could. Nana was hardly containing her delight anymore. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest as her moans grew in intensity.

Never in her entire life did she think that this kind of pleasure existed. Up until a few weeks ago the only feelings she were accustomed to were anger, pain, sadness, and terror. The latter being the cause of Lucy, whom was still present even after she had gone to sleep.

_Bmppph-Bmppph_

_The second heartbeat…_

"Unnnh-Mayu-chan…!" she moaned. The raven haired girl moaned softly in response as she further explored her friend's tender womanhood. It made her heart swell knowing that she was the one bringing pleasure into Nana's life, and would continue to do so for perhaps many years to come.

Nana started to tremble as her release was about to hit its peak and pulled her legs up around Mayu's head.

"M-Mayu, I…I," she stuttered. Nana could hardly even speak anymore. The pleasure was exploding through her body, her hips thrusting upwards into Mayu's mouth. She knew that something big was about to happen, and very soon!

Nana had to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out and closed her eyes as her climax hit. Sticky warm wetness shot out of her opening and into Mayu's mouth, drenching the brown haired girl's face.

Mayu greedily ate up her juice as it ran out of her sacred passage, her eyes, nose and mouth becoming glazed in the process. Why did she taste so good to her?

Nana went limp moments later as relaxation took her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked fondly down at Mayu, who still had her head buried between her legs. She brushed a hand through the brunette's hair and moaned once more as Mayu's tongue entered her one last time.

"Oh, Mayu-chan, that was—that was so wonderful!" she said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Said girl lifted her head up to Nana, her face dripping with the pink haired girl's essence.

"Yes, yes it was." Mayu smiled broadly. The raven haired girl leaned forward and captured the diclonius' lips with her own, their tongues swapping saliva and juices between their mouths. Mayu still hadn't reached her climax, and now her horniness was making her crotch ache.

"Nana-chan," she said between kisses. "…Take me."

The pink haired girl pulled back a little confused.

"Take you where, Mayu?" She was rather surprised to see Mayu break out in a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"Not that kind of take," Mayu said smiling. She took a hold of Nana's hand and guided it between her legs.

"This…" Nana felt her fingers entering Mayu's womanhood and gasped. She had never felt anything like this before. Velvety soft warmth encircled her fingers, soaking them with Mayu's juices. The human girl closed her eyes and moaned, rocking herself against Nana's forearm, silently encouraging the timid girl to follow through. And she did.

Nana pumped her fingers in and out of Mayu's entrance, the slick sound of her wet sex almost lost to the rain. Mayu wrapped her arms around Nana's neck and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"Unnnhhh, unnnnh," she moaned. The raven haired girl spread her soft legs around Nana's waist, her tight pussy closing around the girl's fingers.

"Mmmmm, faster," she whispered. The diclonius increased her pace while lowering her head to the girl's chest. Following Mayu's example, she took her breast into her mouth, swirling her pink tongue around the stiff peak and then sucking. She felt hands moving through her short pink hair and hummed quietly on the raven haired girl's breast, the ministrations putting Mayu that much closer to ecstasy.

Mayu slid her hands along Nana's soft sides as she suckled her breasts.

'_She's so gentle. I wish she could have been my first...'_

Nana alternated between breasts, giving each one the same attention before she started kissing down Mayu's body. She pulled her fingers out of her friend's wet tunnel, causing Mayu to moan and stared at the strange liquid running over her hand, tiny beads of it bridging between her fingers.

Her raven haired companion kissed her neck as she continued to be transfixed by the glossy substance rolling down her smooth forearm at a lazy pace. She knew that it wasn't water, so what was it?

Curious, she inhaled the scent and found it to be strange, but not unpleasant.

"What is this?" she whispered to herself. "I wonder what it tastes like…"

Then, she cautiously licked the somewhat viscous substance from her fingers, moaning as the taste hit her tongue.

"Yummy." Nana said between licks. She eagerly sucked all the juice off her fingers, not wanting to waste this precious fruit and didn't stop until every last drop was gone.

Now after her first taste of Mayu, she wanted to have more.

She turned her full attention back to Mayu, her luminous magenta eyes glinting with lust as she traced her pink lips down, past the girl's tummy, her tongue lavishing her creamy skin as she passed over her bellybutton.

With a light push Nana made Mayu lay down as her lips made their way down past her navel…

"Okay," said Nana anxiously. "Now it's your turn."

Mayu turned her blushing face away and spread her legs wide as she felt the girl's soft lips near her core, inviting her into her heat.

Nana was shocked. She had never seen Mayu's womanhood before and it confused her to say the least. But she wanted to please Mayu the same way she had her. She clumsily explored Mayu's womanhood, her tongue parting the pink flesh of her flower and licking the wet folds. She found the strange liquid to be rather sweeter tasting at the source and pressed her tongue deep inside her.

"Uuuhn, so good…" Mayu managed between breaths.

Nana licked all around the inside of her snatch, the juices of her friend tasting sweeter than candy. Now it was Mayu's turn to moan. She curled her fingers around the bed sheets as Nana's soft tongue penetrated her slit, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"N-Nana-chan," Mayu moaned, "Uuuuh, mmnnnghhh."

Nana was blushing madly as she licked all around Mayu's labia, her moans making her a tad bit embarrassed. Although Mayu had given her pleasure beforehand she was still trying to figure out how to make her "wet" like she had a few minutes ago. The Sepelit continued to delve into her, a mix of saliva and bodily fluids leaving the raven haired girl's crotch soaked.

Mayu shuddered as her tongue moved across a certain spot and she paused. Curious, she probed into the same place again and heard Mayu moan, the juices suddenly pouring out of her at an alarming rate.

The raven haired girl placed her hands on Nana's head and pushed her face harder into her twat, a reaction that surprised even her.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_

For the young Diclonius, this came as a surprise as well. She didn't know that Mayu could be so forward. Not that she really cared at the moment. Emboldened by her action, she licked the sensitive spot one last time and pushed her tongue in as far as she could go.

Mayu was trying so hard not to scream right then it almost hurt to hold it back. The way Nana moved her tongue around inside her was the best feeling she had ever felt before, a lot better than what she had experienced from her stepfather…

The human girl was taken by numerous spasms as her orgasm neared, her hips arching involuntarily into Nana's mouth.

"Nana-chan…I'm…!"

Nana felt her face being drenched by sticky wetness and parted her lips to let it all pass into her mouth. So much of it was flowing forth that some of it passed between the corners of her mouth and onto the bed.

"_Wow, it tastes so good!" _Mayu came several more times, each one punctuated by a breathy moan, and Nana eagerly drank up as much as she could get, her entire face glazed with Mayu's juices.

Still, the pink haired girl wanted more, and sucked harder on Mayu's tender labia. Suddenly she felt a warm, soft, something passing into her mouth as her lips formed a vacuum seal.

This drove Mayu nuts. She could feel the advancing orgasm as the pleasure exploded through her body. In a cry of ecstasy, Mayu came for the fifth time, her juices practically soaking Nana's face. She collapsed back to the bed, sweating and exhausted as the feelings radiating from her snatch receded.

_How…How in the world did she do that?_

Once Mayu had managed to get her breathing under control she looked down at Nana who was cleaning the area around her thighs and crotch for that tasty liquid she had come to cherish.

"Nana-chan…"

The Selpelit lifted her head up, juices spilling off of her chin. "Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Nana smiled sheepishly, "Tehehe, you're welcome." The Sepelit had a tinge of red forming on her cheeks as her smile grew. "You taste…really good, Mayu-chan."

Mayu suddenly felt like hiding her face behind a pillow as a dark shade of pink crept up.

"He-hehehe," she tittered. "So do you…"

Nana moved forward on her hands and knees until she was straddling Mayu's stomach and gave her an ardent kiss on the lips, her tongue making its way into her mouth. Mayu could taste the fluid from her core as it passed into her mouth and, to be honest, found that it was very pleasant.

When Nana broke off she tilted her head to the side and said, "Let's do that again!"

Mayu nearly had a heart attack, "Are you serious!"

Nana nodded as she licked her lips. Apparently she wasn't kidding.

The brown eyed girl glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed; the time was **12:04A.M.!**

"It's too late for that, Nana-chan, we have school tomorrow."

The pink haired girl frowned, "Awww, but I really wanted to do it again…" Her eyes lowering slightly into that kawaii look that Mayu adored. "Please…"

It was almost enough to make Mayu say yes, almost.

"No," she said, her voice being a tad bit commanding. "We'll be able to do it again some other time."

For a moment Mayu wondered if she should have said that. As great as their little game was, she didn't want Nana becoming too dependent on sex, even if Mayu had no objections to it.

Nana finished licking the last of the juice off her face and smiled wholeheartedly. "Okay," she beamed. "But, can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course, Nana-chan," she answered.

Nana curled up against Mayu's warm body and rested her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat, the steady rhythm lulling her to sleep. She murmured happily and nuzzled into Mayu, her thoughts focused on what would happen the next time they "did it".

"Mmmm," she purred. "Thank you, Mayu-chan," said Nana, her breath wafting over Mayu's bare chest. "Thank you… for everything."

Mayu looked fondly down at Nana as she rested, her fingers curling through her strawberry hair. For the first time in her life, she was in love. Her parents had never given that feeling to her, nor did they deserve any for that matter. The only person to make her feel this way was sleeping in bed with her, Nana.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She leaned down to kiss Nana on the head and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

Immediately thereafter, both girls fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted and satisfied, the weather beyond the window slowing to a drizzle.

-----

Little did any of them know that they had been watched the whole time, a shadowy figure looming just outside the doorway, peering in.

A girl, slender and sexy with scarlet hair…


	3. The Voyeur

Disclaimer: Elfen Lied, and all characters, locations, and properties herein are strictly licensed by GENCO, Special thanks to Lynn Okamoto, whom created this diabolical and deliciously intoxicating realm where super-cute girls are the dominant race!

_**That same night…**_  
----  
As the other residents of Maple Inn slept, a young woman, beautiful beyond all imagination, tossed and turned in bed as her haunted memories of the past came flooding back…

_"I'm not scared of you! It doesn't hurt at all!" _

Scccchkkkk

"Ahhhhhhhh," she cried. Nana reached up to hold the bleeding nub that was once her right arm. Tears rushed to her eyes as a new wave of pain shot forth.  
Lucy looked down upon the teenager with a solemn expression on her face, her eyes boring into the young girl like daggers.

"So does it hurt now?"

Nana, now bleeding profusely, dragged her body away from Lucy, a trail of crimson flowing behind her. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted Lucy to stop. She wasn't really going to hurt Lucy, just coax the rouge Diclonius to abide by her. But now Nana knew she was in over her head.

The short-haired girl turned onto her side to look back at Lucy, her face wet with tears. "Please no," she pleaded. "No more."

Schkkkk-Schkkkkk 

Lucy's answer came in the form of another series of flesh rendering attacks that left Nana speechless. She could no longer find the means to hold herself upright and landed unceremoniously to the stone ground. A euphoria of pain washed over the young diclonius and slowly she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"Does it hurt now? Are you suffering yet? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery…"

Lucy shot up in bed, her breath catching in her throat. As if on cue, thunder ripped through the air making her heart jump.

Then she nearly screamed as an explosion of pain wracked her skull. White, hot, and blinding, as if her horns had been set afire from the inside out.

A feeling of nausea washed over her, causing the rouge Diclonius to fall back to the bed, the roar of thunder mirroring her own thoughts.

"Nnnnnngh," Lucy groaned. "My head…"

Her horns were already growing back, but something was different about the pain.

She felt different…

Bringing her hands to her head she felt for the nubs that were once her birthmark, cringing when her fingers met the gauze strips. There was bleeding, but it wasn't too serious. At least…she hoped not.

She wasn't a doctor so there was really no way to tell.

Beads of sweat rolled off her forehead, her gorgeous pink hair matted to her face. She placed her head in her hands as the nightmare came creeping back.

_'Nana…'_

Some time ago the young Diclonius had come to the Maple Inn to exact revenge on her. She had damn near succeeded too, a fact that was scary even for her to believe. The young Diclonius could have easily dispatched her time and time again.

But she hadn't.

Even to this day, she still couldn't figure out why Nana hadn't crippled her when she had the chance. Was it compassion, empathy, or perhaps admiration? Lucy hadn't dwelled on such things back then, and now it was killing her.

Nana's vectors were longer reaching and stronger than hers, but do to the girl's empathetic nature, she had been spared. Unfortunately for her however, Lucy wasn't as forgiving.

It was justifiable for Nana to hunt her down after all; she had nearly turned the naïve girl into a quadriplegic.

Lucy frowned at the thought. Maybe she had taken her grudge against Kurama a little too far. It wasn't Nana's fault for getting caught up in the mess that was Lucy's life. She had crippled the fair skinned Diclonius just to get back at him for taking away everything that she cherished.

If there was a way to turn back the wheels of time, she would have left Nana alone.

She had torn the young girl apart, a fact that had been haunting her ever since that day...

_"Don't be ridiculous. You'd be the one limping out of there if you hadn't retaliated."_

Lucy cursed her inner voice. Several nights ago, this… entity had formed inside her mind. She had tolerated it at first, but now… "…No, that's not true."

_"Hehehe… Liar,"_ she giggled. _"You wanted to hurt her, to teach her a lesson, and you succeeded."  
_  
Lucy shuddered at the saccharine melody of the voice. "What the hell… are you…?"

_"I'm the one that's pulling the strings, that's who. It's just a matter of time until I get to control you…"_

Fingers became laced viciously with her lavish pink hair. "Get the hell out of my head! I don't want to hurt anybody anymore!"

_"So you say…"_

It took her a full minute to figure out that she was talking to herself. The voice ceased its taunts however, so she didn't have to reflect on it.

Lightning flickered constantly outside the windows of the somewhat decrepit room she was sleeping in.

"Nana..." the beautiful Diclonius felt her eyes moisten, "I'm so sorry..."

For the young femme fatale, life was excruciatingly hard. There were plenty of times she wished that she hadn't done the things that haunted her most. But wishing was for fools. And so far, nothing had worked out well for her at all.

"Maybe I deserve to be all alone in this world…"

And then... there was Kouta, her everlasting light in the darkness.

"Kouta…" she said his name like a prayer, sacred and softly. Just thinking of being in his embrace, one more time, made her heartstrings pull.

She rested her hands over her heart, like an angel in solemn vow. "I love you… so much."

He was a double-edged sword; he brought her unbridled happiness, but at the same time unfathomable remorse. If only…-

Lucy placed her face in her hands as tears started to spill forth. "It's not fair."

Pain gripped her heart. Why did she do the things that she did? It seemed the more attached she became with her family the more it hurt her, kind of like the "Hedgehog's Dilemma."

Even in sleep she could not forget the memories of what she did to her.

("Please no, no more!")

A sudden jolt shot threw her body. She could still hear the sounds; the rending of flesh and muscle being torn from bone…

She turned uneasily to stare up at the ceiling, her tear-stained face a stark contrast her snow-white skin. The lightning flickering outside lit up the small room followed by the rumbling that came with it.

"Nana," she whispered, her eyelids lowering in a sorrowful gaze. 'Kouta... What I've done to them... is unforgivable. I take away all that is good from them, and yet I should live... '

The scarlet haired beauty felt an onrush of emotions flood her mind, and fought back the urge to cry once again.

'I don't deserve their forgiveness.' I don't deserve to live…'

Her bottom lip quivered, a lone tear rolling down her smooth face as she sniffled. Normally she wouldn't have cried for any reasons, not one. But ever since that night on the stairway, the ice around her heart had melted.

Lucy brought her hands to her face... and began to sob quietly. All the pain, all the people she'd killed; her emotions forever locked away into a dark and forgotten place in her mind, were coming back. Like a dam bursting within her mind, all the familiar faces of people she'd slaughtered, families she'd ruined, and friends she had broken, had been released into a maelstrom of flooding memories, all as vividly clear as the day they had transpired.

Her cries of pity at the disdain that some higher power had forced upon her in the world... was becoming too much, anymore.

"No more..." Lucy pleaded; her pained sobbing muffling through her hands. "I can't take this anymore...!"

For a fleeting moment, she considered just ending it all. No more pain, no more suffering. It would be so much easier to not have to carry the burden of everyone's feelings on her shoulders…

CRACK-BOOM!!!

A crash of thunder ripped through the house causing even the usually stoic Lucy to yelp and pull the sheets over her head, her sadness suddenly forgotten.

"AHH…!" Lucy cried out.

It was a foolish thing to do, especially given her age and total lack of fear, but after coming back from the 'grave' as it were, her emotions were often times overpowering.

As the sound echoed off into the distance, Lucy slowly brought the white blanket down from her face. She still couldn't believe how such a natural occurrence as lightning was able to scare her so easily.

Maybe it was because it sounded so much like gunshots…

Then she noticed that her bed sheets had been ripped to shreds.

'Great…'

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "This is just what I needed." She thought sarcastically.

She tore the blankets off her body (or what was left of them) and stood up, the dull pain in her head throbbing.

She wanted… no, needed to see Kouta. If she fell asleep now, she would most likely come back as Nyu, or worse…; something she didn't want to happen. Not until… she proved to Kouta how deep her love for him really was.

Stumbling to the door, she pulled the paper screen to the side, not bothering to close it after she stepped through.

The hallways were barely lit in the house, dimmed to the point where one had to be careful in their steps. But neither of this could deter Lucy, for she knew Kouta's room from memory alone.

Wearing only an oversized t-shirt, the brisk recycled air nipped at her bare legs, as well as an area not worth mentioning…

About halfway there, she started to hear things. She froze, letting her acute sense of hearing sift through the conundrum of noise coming from the rainfall.

'That sound…' she narrowed her eyebrows, 'Is… is that… moaning?'

"_You'll never know if you don't see for yourself."_ Her voice replied giddily.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking to you." She replied coldly.

There was a small, imperceptible sigh, _"Yeah… right."_

She gave a small grunt of annoyance and continued on her way. Turning a corner, Lucy noticed that the sounds she heard earlier were coming from the raven haired girl's room, Mayu.

It was most definitely moaning, though for what reason she had no clue.

But she could certainly find out…

Maneuvering through the near dark of the hall, she managed to find the paper screen that separated her from the truth. A small bit of fear crept into her spine. For some reason or another, she knew that Mayu had to be doing something…but as always with human emotion, curiosity was getting the best of her.

With the thought of visiting Kouta somehow slipping her mind, she inched her way forward, her slender fingers outstretched to the handle…

"Oh…… Mmmm…… Ahh……"

A cold sweat broke out on Lucy's skin, the muffled moans coming from inside the room making her shudder unconsciously.

It was now or never…

Lucy started to slide it open… and then she stopped… cold.

Lying before her…on the bed…was Nana…completely exposed in all her naked glory. What her mind pieced together next was that she had her legs spread wide, hands mingled in midnight silk…belonging to an equally nude Mayu.

She watched in awe as Mayu buried her head between Nana's legs, her tongue pushing inside of her tight pink folds. The pink haired girl writhed on the bed as she moaned, her cute kawaii voice ringing softly in the air.

'Oh my…'

A notable tinge of pink bloomed on Lucy's cheeks. She wanted to run away from this sight, to purge her memory of the naked bodies entwined together, but something was wrong…she was liking it.

The dull throbbing in her head returned, along with a strange tingling that covered her entire body. Her breathing deepened as she watched Nana writhe on the bed beneath her raven haired counterpart, moaning. Heat pooled in her womb like molten glass, causing her to shake with restrained pleasure as it surged through her bloodstream.

She couldn't deny it, she couldn't help it. Her own body was taking control of what to feel.

She was aroused.

The very notion made Lucy sick to her stomach. She didn't want to watch this, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"What's happening to me," she whispered to none other than herself.

_"I can see you're enjoying this too."_ That damnable voice whispered, her words dripping with sultry undertones. It sounded so much like herself, but it wasn't.

Lucy whimpered slightly, "No..."

_"-Really? Then how about this…?"_

Just then, her vectors slid out of her back of their own free will. Lucy watched in a daze as they floated around her, their hands reaching out to her soft flesh.

"No…please…" she whispered as they moved in, "Stop…" though in the back of her mind she was actually wanting them to touch her. Lucy's "gifts" to the world slid their hands up and down her creamy thighs, coming awfully close to her pussy at times.

"Ohh…"

The pleasure in her honey pot was getting more intense, the aroma of her sweet center driving her crazy… until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

Lucy snaked a hand down her stomach, gasping as one of her fingers slid against her nether lips. A shot of pure bliss wracked her body as her appendages dipped inside her petals, the wetness outlining her smooth sex proof oh how much she wanted this.

The scarlet-haired beauty felt her lips move on their own; the name of the one she so desperately adored, the one that her alter ego, Nyu had fondled while in the bath, the one person that had forgiven her when she herself could not, slipping into the dark.

"Nana…" she moaned in a soft cry of yearning lust. Her final wire of resistance broke. And delicately, she started to stroke her hairless crotch with her palm.

_"Good girl..."_

Suddenly the hallway was filled with quiet panting and stifled gasps. The Diclonius rubbed her hand fervently against her wet labia, trying so hard not to moan as her fingers grazed her glistening opening. She reached up underneath her night shirt to stroke her bare breast as Nana did to her own, her nipples hardening almost instantly.

This was so wrong for her to do this, she thought. But seeing Nana in her glistening, naked form with Mayu's mouth covering her forbidden fountain only made her want to satisfy herself even more.

Her vectors slid their cold hands down Lucy's chest, gently tearing away her shirt as they groped her. The dozens of psychic arms surrounding the Diclonius' body caressed every single square-inch of her skin; stroking, squeezing, touching her everywhere they could their hands on. Lucy could not help but moan, the nerves underneath her skin feeling like they had been awoken into a tingling state of neurotic pleasure.

"Unh…" she leaned her head back and choked on a moan, heatedly scrubbing her fingers against her 'rose' while pinching a breast firmly in hand. The vectors continued to apply their softened assault on her nubile body with increased fervor, giving the "Queen" the incentive to leave her gasping breaths not only to herself.

"Huff… Huff… Hufff…"

Lucy shifted her legs slightly as several of them stroked her backside, moaning as the cold digits squeezed her rump hard, pushing the soft flesh between their smooth fingers.

_"Mmmmm,"_ the inner voice cooed. _"-So juicy…"_

The Diclonius couldn't help but blush, not used to hearing such dirty words being uttered about her own body. She moved her fingers harder against herself as Nana arched her back and moaned, her sweet juices running down her thighs, coating her skin in nectar.

_"Ooooooh, that's it…"_

By now her shirt had been reduced to tatters, and slid gracefully off her glistening body to the floor. Lucy kept her movements slow, her fingers rubbing against her slick lips while her vectors caressed her thighs, breasts, and backside in gentle and hard stokes. Strange, she had never thought of using her vectors like this, and it was helping her to get off in the process.

Nana's head rolled on the pillow as Mayu continued to delve into her, making Lucy utter a low "Oh," in desire.

Suddenly she was wishing that she was the one pleasuring her…

With a sharp intake of breath, Lucy circled her fingers around her pussy and  
pushed them into her sticky core, tossing her head back and choking on a moan as her knees bent. Oh, God, how she missed this. It had been such a long time since she had felt pleasure that she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

Stroking the plush of her inner walls, she watched as Mayu eagerly sucked on Nana while her hands found their way to the girl's breasts, giving them a nice squeeze. Lucy wanted desperately to join in, but knew it would only complicate things if she did. Using her free hand, she kneaded her left breast as she pumped her fingers in and out of her snatch in a steady rhythm, her tight vaginal walls milking them with their velvety softness.

("Mmm... Ahh... Oh... Oh, Mayu...")-

Lucy superimposed herself over Mayu, imagining that it was her licking Nana's cunt, that it was her fondling the girl's breasts. Lucy moaned contentedly as she scrubbed her fingers back and forth inside her slick cavern, the added sensations of her vectors playing out on her skin and the squeezing of her breasts putting her into a mind-numbing state of erotic heaven.

She could only imagine what it would feel like to Nana...

"Ahh..." with her appendages sawing back-and-forth inside her tight folds, the juices were now flowing out of her maidenhood like rich honey, lubing her fingers and hand in a thin film of sweetness as she slipped them in and out of her tunnel at an even faster pace.

"Mmmmm-oohhhhh," The elder Diclonius purred. The friction was good, but she still wanted more. She inserted her ring finger along with the other two and pushed deeper, a white hot bolt of pleasure slithering through her body as she hit her sensitive spot. Lucy stifled a scream between her lips, but it was rather difficult considering how hot this was getting her.

So caught up in her little game she was, that if anyone decided to get up at this time of night, she would most certainly be found.

But at the moment she could care less.

Nana's moans started to increase in volume, indicating that her climax was soon approaching. Lucy felt a tingle in her core and began to masturbate at an alarming pace, rubbing her other hand over her clit, increasing the sensations threefold.

She could feel it, the waves building up inside her. As Nana pulled her legs around Mayu's head, Lucy rammed her fingers, hard, fighting back the urge to cry out as her walls clamped down on her.

"Nnnmmmggh," Lucy held her tongue as her first orgasm hit, juices spilling out of her and onto the ground. Nana came right behind her, letting out a breathy moan that made Lucy come again, practically drenching her hand and thighs.

"Uhhhhhh," She kept the rhythm going for a little longer, until her legs started to give out.

Lucy fell to the floor on her knees, somehow not alerting the others to her presence, and basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Leaning over, she tried to get her breathing under control, her gorgeous pink hair foreshadowing her beautiful face.

'I…I can't believe I just did that…'

Everything came rushing back now, and she suddenly realized that she had just pleasured herself with none other than Nana in mind.

'Why… why do I feel this way for her…?'

She no longer had the nerve to go in and tell Nana the things that bothered her the most. In fact, they had just doubled.

'Kouta…I love, Kouta…' No matter how many times she thought his name, her thoughts kept wandering back to that sweet, innocent face of someone else, Nana.

Looking up, she noticed that the two girls were getting ready for a second round, this time Nana being the one to please.

Lucy still felt that tingle from before, and watching Mayu wrap her ever soft legs around Nana's waist made her want to start all over.

The scarlet haired girl moved into a sitting position on the ground and spread her legs wide, her labia already wet and waiting. Lucy teased her wet entrance with her fingers, idly spreading her swollen lips with one hand while she watched the two girls go at it. She listened to Mayu moan as Nana's hand moved inside her thighs, the sound alone making her horny again.

"Mmm…" she murmured, biting her lower lip. The pink-haired girl traced her lips down Mayu's chest, tilting her head sideways as she eventually enveloped her breast into her warm mouth. Mayu gave small gasps of pleasure as Nana suckled on her nipples, leaning her head back as the Selpelit made wet sucking sounds and hummed softly on her soft flesh.

"Ohh…" Lucy groaned in mild frustration. She slid her fingers in and out of her pussy in the same fashion as Nana was doing to her raven-haired counterpart, the glistening cream seeping out of her delicate petals only further reminding the scarlet-haired beauty how much she needed to be touched at that moment.

'…I… I should be in there…' she thought, frustrated. 'She deserves so much more than what she can give…'

_"No need."_ Her inner voice cut in. _"Allow me to assist you, my dear…"_

Lucy's eyes widened when she felt something cool, yet soft teasing her labia. When she nervously looked down, she noticed that two of her vectors were playing their fingers out on her pussy.

"A-ahh…" Lucy stuttered, her breath shaky. Vectors could cut through solid steel and cast iron like a thin sheet of paper, and the last place she wanted them right now was down there…

_"Don't worry,"_ she said reassuringly. Her voice was practically dripping with honeyed lust, _"I have no intention of causing harm to you."_ One vector slid its slender finger inside her labia, causing Lucy to involuntarily shiver.

_"…You've had to bear with so much pain… so much suffering. And I have been unable to help you, all this time…"_

Lucy felt a trace of pity enter her heart, "W-what… do y-you mean…?"

One of the vectors started massaging her pubis with its palm, stimulating her, while the other was lightly rubbing at her folds. Then, Lucy noticed the other two had moved behind her back and were now draped over her shoulders, caressing her breasts.

_"That will be a story for another time, my love,"_ the voice declared caringly. _"For now… I want you to relax,"_ she lightly commanded.

"Ooooooh," The Diclonius leaned back on her hands in order to keep herself from collapsing to the deck, moaning as the vectors grazed just inside of her nether lips. She hadn't even been penetrated yet, and she felt that she would climax from the stimulus alone.

"M-m-mmph…" Lucy slid her hands all over her svelte form as the invisible instruments continued their work, not even realizing that she was being suspended by her numerous vectors. Technically lying on her back, Lucy cupped one of her firm breasts while rubbing her free hand over her girl gash, liquids flowing freely from the tender petals.

The feeling of weightlessness, accompanied by her roaming ministrations and vectors, made for a rather powerful mix, "Mmph…!"

By now, Nana was kissing her way down Mayu's body, her lips passing over the human girl's abdomen. Lucy panted softly, hoping that the torture she was enduring down south was about to end…

Then, in one motion her vectors plunged deep inside her, their fingers being engulfed by her wet tunnel. To say that it was the best feeling in the world would be an understatement.

"Gaaahhh," she gasped. The sudden euphoria washing over her was intoxicating.

Lucy lolled her head back and moaned as the "hands" made deft strokes inside her cunt, the juices pooling in her glistening flower giving them easier gliding access to plow deeper.

The elder Diclonius mewled and purred quite loudly into the hallway, not even caring if anyone heard her anymore. Mayu was moaning as well, masking Lucy's own silent cries of pleasure.

"Ahhhhh... ooooohhhhh... mmmmmm," Lucy's hips started bucking of their own accord, matching their movements as they plunged into her tender core that was  
threatening to swallow them.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, her physical appearance was changing. Her hair was growing longer, her eyes taking on a deeper shade of red, and her wounds, both old and new, were healing faster than ever.

In her sex induced daze, however, the most notable impact she felt was her heightened sense of pleasure. Not several minutes ago her first orgasm had felt wonderful, but this…

Her "gifted" hands started scissoring their fingers inside her molten depths, while the others cupped her breasts tightly in their silky soft palms, increasing the pleasure tenfold.

"O-Oh, god…" Lucy moaned. She could feel it again, that familiar feeling of one's climax nearing apex, this time stronger than ever. Lucy gasped in wanton lust as her vectors brought her higher and higher. It wouldn't be long now…

Mayu's moans were soon giving way into muted screams of delight, Nana's head all but buried between the raven haired girl's legs. Lucy couldn't watch them anymore, the pleasure pouring into nearly tangible state. She closed her eyes as the waves built up inside her, tilting her head up in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Her vectors made one final lunge into her cherry blossom and stayed there, the juices pouring out of her pink flower, and that was all she needed. Her hips arched off the floor as she cried out, the pleasure rising into oblivion as she came.

"Aaaaahhhh—", Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, nearly passing out from the sheer pleasure that flooded her. Mayu was hitting climax just in time too, though for someone else.

Electricity ran from her groin to her lower back as orgasm after glorious orgasm came crashing down on her, the juices practically soaking her hairless crotch. Lucy curled her toes as her vectors pumped into her again, despite the almost death grip her nether lips had on them, prolonging the experience for as long as possible.

"Hah…Huff…Nnnngghh…M-M-Mmmmmm…" Lucy had no idea what had come over her. She was completely lost in the animal lust that consumed her nubile body. Each and every orgasm seemed better than the last, making it harder for her to remain upright. As she was caught in the throes of orgasm, her first stage of metamorphosis was nearing completion.

The next morning…heads would roll.

Then the pleasure started to recede, like always; all good things must come to an end. Though Lucy wanted it to last, she knew that this kind of pleasure couldn't be healthy, especially after having had close to twelve orgasms.

Mayu was coming down from the clouds as well, her moans now growing faint.

By the time Lucy's final orgasm had flooded through her body, the vectors pulled out of her sopping wet opening, moaning as her tight folds pulled against them. She slowly opened her eyes to see that they were floating around her again.

Juices like liquid candy were running down their translucent forearms, thick strings of it falling away to the floor. Lucy could smell the scent from where they were and unknowingly started to salivate.

_"Let's see how good you taste shall we?"_

Lucy could do nothing but stare as one of the hands moved towards her mouth, subconsciously parting her lips for whatever tasty treat it may be.

The fingers pressed upon her lips at first, making the scarlet haired beauty beg for it.

_"Come on now, say 'awwww'…"_

When she let out a small moan they slid into her warm and waiting mouth. Lucy couldn't believe how good it was. Despite it being the Diclonius' own nectar, the taste was nothing short of delicious; sweet and a little tart… just like cherries.

_"Wow, that's really good..."_

Her lips enclosed around their fingers as she sucked hard on them, her tongue licking off as much juice as she cold get. Lucy closed her eyes in order to savor the fluid as it passed down her throat.

The other vectors were slathering her front with the sugary ooze, covering her breasts and stomach in a glistening veneer. A powerful tingling radiated from her skin as the substance crawled downward, giving her another reason to moan.

Lucy kept sucking away at the fingers in her mouth, beads of saliva and juices hanging from her chin as she rubbed her breasts with her real hands, aiding the others in their "massage". When the first hand was clean, another one followed in its place. She held out her tongue as they popped their fingers into her hot mouth, drooling slightly as the steady flow of juices tickled down her throat. Lucy let out a long, barely audible sigh as a wandering hand cupped her bare labia, stroking it softly with a slippery palm.

After a short while of this, the invisible appendages slid back into her body, but not before giving her breasts one final squeeze.

_"That…" _she sighed with pleasure, "_Was my gift to you."_

Lucy bit her bottom lip and pondered, generally appalled and at the same time loving this newfound pleasure she had indulged in. She ran her tongue along her lips for what was left of her essence, still wondering how in the hell it tasted so sweet.

For the fist time ever, she was actually relieved; mind, body, and soul. So many years had gone by, and hardly once had she had a chance to actually relax, to forget about the troubles that plagued her meaningless existence on this miserable rock called Earth. For every moment she was still alive, for every breath she took... the darkness that sought to destroy her crept ever closer.

Though no longer...

Lucy would put a stop to it... once and for all.

And the way things were now…she may never look at Kouta, Mayu, Yuka… or Nana, the same way again.

The scarlet-haired Diclonius shuddered, wrapping her arms around her slender waist: Nor her vectors, for that matter.

Some soft murmuring from within Mayu's room broke her from her reverie. When she looked in, she saw that Mayu and Nana were sharing a passionate kiss, tiny beads of nectar falling away from the Silpelit's chin. It was really hot, their tongues darting out between pink lips, licking love nectar out of their mouths.

Thankfully, Lucy had had enough for one night; she wasn't even sure if she could go through a third time. Instead she just watched, listening in on what they were saying with her pale, slender legs splayed out flat on the floor.

Nana pulled away, her magenta eyes sparkling, ("Let's do that again!")

Mayu's eyes bugged out. ("Are you serious!?")

Lucy snickered slightly, hardly believing what she had just heard. A part of her wanted to throw the paper screen open and offer herself to the younger Selpelit, in anyway possible... But that would be out of the question for someone like her, for she had forsaken that possibility the very day she cut Nana down...

Then she saw Nana lick her lips and blushed before she became too far gone into her self-loathing. 'My, she's really into it…'

The elder Diclonius then looked down at her body, as well as the rather large pool of juices staining the floor. It stuck to her silky thighs in a thin layer, the smell surprisingly good for her to imagine.

She sighed. Perhaps "doing it" right out in the hallway wasn't such a good idea.

A soft feeling upon her shoulders roused her attention. Before she could even flinch, curtains of scarlet hair fell around her sexy face, covering one side from view. She could also feel the lavish silk shuffling over her shoulders and waist, indicating that it had grown clear to the floor.

'…What the hell……?'

Lucy took several strands between her fingers as she studied it, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Odd, she thought. Her hair had been cut only three months ago, and even if she were a Diclonius, re-growing hair of that length took quite awhile.

She would also notice later on that her hair was starting to turn white at the roots; an alabaster streak already flowing from her unkempt bangs.

"This is too bizarre…," she mumbled.

More of an afterthought, she slowly reached up to her shattered horns. The dull throbbing was still there, but at least now there was no pain to them.

Her fingers gently caressed the gauze laden areas, noting that they were no longer bleeding.

They were growing back… fast.

"Why is this happening…?" Lucy slowly stood up on shaky legs, a feeling of lightheadedness sweeping over her. She raised a hand to her face and leaned her bare naked form onto a wall.

'So… sleepy…'

Lucy took a glance to Mayu's room, then at the mess still lingering on the maple floor. She really didn't feel like cleaning this late at night, besides…

The older Diclonius grinned; she could blame it on Nyu anyway.

When she saw her torn shirt she came up with an idea. Stooping over, she placed the remains over the wet spot like a makeshift towel, the juices soaking into the fabric.

"At least that helps things," she thought aloud, quirking her mouth up as the shirt became soiled rather quickly. '…Somewhat.'

_"Well, it's better than letting someone trip and break their neck in the middle of the night."_ She added.

Lucy sighed passively as she turned away; when would this 'other' leave her be? "Y-yeah…"

_"Although…"_ the voice sniggered, _"It would be beneficial to us if that damned surrogate mother of yours were to become paralyzed."_

The Diclonius scowled at the almost gleeful tone in her other's voice. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…"

_"You might not. But she does. Face it, that woman is after what you and I desire most."  
_  
Lucy faltered. If there was one thing in the world that she would gladly give her whole life for, it was him.

"Kouta…" she murmured, staring at the floor. Tears threatened to burst forth from her eyes again, but she would not allow it. Her armor was back on again.

_"Yes… Him…" _she said, emphasizing their endearment. _"Our heart belongs to him, and yet another seeks to claim our prize." _

The scarlet-haired girl resumed her shuffling gait down the halls, subconsciously obeying her alter ego's wishes as they made way to the bath.

"But I've…" Lucy frowned slightly, "…tainted myself by my own hands." She looked down as she raised her palms to her face, the slick honey still upon them. It vaguely reminded her of blood that once stained them from encounters past.

_Drip……Drip-Srip…_

"…How can they love me,' she murmured somberly. She dropped her hands to her sides. "I'm not good enough for them… I'm not good enough for anyone."

_"Don't think of such things."_ Her inner reasoned. _"You are more precious to them then you'll ever dream of. Only with time, my dear, will you see your efforts be brought to fruition."  
_  
The juices upon her skin were starting to cool like an icy kiss as she shuffled about, briskly making her nipples harden… once more.

"Uggh…" Lucy groaned, glaring down at her glistening, naked front. "I feel so… dirty."

Her other self became oddly cheery again. _"-Nothing a nice, long bath won't fix, ne?"_

Despite not wholly trusting in the inner voice, Lucy nodded her head. The musky scent of sex was not exactly something you'd want to wake up to in the morning. Well… for her anyway.

'-…I couldn't agree more.'

A short while later, Lucy had finished soaking in the warmth of Maple Inn's most prodigious facility, the bath house, and was on her way back to her room.

The storm had all but died out outside, and for that she was truly thankful. Water and lightning didn't exactly go well together with her.

Closing the sliding door behind her, Lucy silently padded across her room to the where the ornate-looking clothes drawer resided. Much like the maple floors of the house, the sole piece of furniture sitting in the corner was made of the same kind of wood. It even had the same finish.

'No surprises there…'

_"Kind of makes you wonder who built this place…"_ She left the question open, though wasn't expecting a response. Both of them just wanted to rest, not idle around with playful banter all night long. Or what was left of it anyway.

Rifling through her drawers, she found that oddly enough, most of her clothing was gone. No panties or sleepwear, (like she needed those to begin with) and absolutely no change of regular outfits either…

'The hell…! What do they expect me to do… sleep naked!

The next response made Lucy shiver, _"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."_ She teased in that sensual way of hers.

"Unngh," Lucy groaned in mock irritation. She wasn't in the mood to play games anymore; she just wanted sleep. Glancing at the alarm clock on the desk, she found the embossed, red numbers: **2:14** glaring back. This had been a very long night…

------  
Lucy was fortunate enough to find a change of clothes within her room. After finding her drawers almost entirely devoid of any real attire, she managed to acquire a white unbuttoned long-sleeve dress shirt, the only garment she had left.

Apparently, Yuka had thought it best to get rid of all her clothes when she "died"…

'Yet another reason I hate that stupid girl.' She sighed. Holding the shirt up, she eyed the inconspicuous item dimly. Obviously, it was barely going to hide her naughty bits, but it would have to do for now.

Pulling the sleeves on one by one, she lifted her incredibly long hair over the back of the collar as she wrapped the cotton fabric loosely around her figure. While it didn't do much to keep her warm, it beat having nothing at all.

Lucy ran her fingers over the buttons in thought, wondering if whether or not her life could actually mean something. That perhaps she might even make it through this dystophany of jealously, hate, lies, and deception that the world had thrown in her face.

'Only time will tell…'

After rummaging around for spare blankets, which she was also fortunate to have found, she laid down on the futon… not before muttering some disgust about the red stain on the pillow and subsequently flipping it over.

She pulled the covers up around her body, fisting them in her smallish hands as she brought them up to her chin. If anyone had seen her like this, she would have been the perfect model for innocent-looking schoolgirls.

Gentle rain pattered against Lucy's bedroom window as the demure Diclonius rested in bed. Lying on her side with arms and legs curled into her sultry frame, she listened intently to the sound that was beating a staccato pattern on the glass.

The sound was soothing, relaxing, making the scarlet haired beauty fall to sleep.

'What does the future hold for me now?' she thought in silence.

The voice inside her head hummed the melody "Lilium" for the beautiful Diclonius, and in a sleepy tone said:

_"More than you'll ever know…"_

Then, like flicking a light switch, they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Αμαρτία πτώσης μακριά… Νύχτα πτώσης μακριά…_


	4. Understanding

**Understanding**

Disclaimer: Elfen Lied, and all characters, locations, and properties herein are strictly licensed by GENCO, Special thanks to Lynn Okamoto, whom created this diabolical and deliciously intoxicating realm where super-cute girls are the dominant race!

* * *

_Wounds May Heal, But You're Mind Is Scarred Forever. _–Silent Hill 2

* * *

_Research Facility: Kamakura_

It had been several hours since Chief Yoshino, the new head of operations, had been assigned the task of experimenting Lucy's genetic material on one of her own. Pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, the thirty-something brunette gazed through the six inch containment room window of Number 18's chamber… with keen interest.

"How are the test results coming along?" Yoshino asked, not breaking eye contact with said window.

A female colleague, barely in her twenties looked up from her clipboard, then at the Diclonius restrained on the other side of armored glass.

"So far, so good," Maya reported. "Her regeneration of viral cells has tripled in the last twenty-minutes," said the girl enthusiastically. She flipped a page over on her clipboard, "At this rate, she should be exhibiting enhanced vector capabilities within the hour."

"Very impressive," Yoshino stated, her gaze lingering on the pale, incredibly long-haired girl in the other room. "I'm amazed at how much potential this new strain of the Vector virus has shown us, in so little time."

"-And this is just the first stage, too…" the young scientist added, joining her companion by the window. "We haven't even grazed the surface on the wealth of data we've received thus far. ."

The two women fell into a peaceful silence as the Diclonius in question hung limply on the far wall, scantily clad in all her naked glory.

"-How is she…?"

Yoshino stared impassively ahead, her voice softening. "-As well as her kind ever will be… in this place."

Inside the darkened chamber of one of the most secretive labs in the facility, was the evolution of a new species. Young, curvaceous, and in many ways strikingly beautiful, Maria—or Number 18 as they usually called her, was suspended by chains under the loom of a bright light, bathing her alabaster skin in a luminous glow.

At the tender age of 16, Maria was coming of beauty. Her skin, like many others of her kind, was snow white; deliciously pale and glimmering like smoothened silk. Delicate flesh it was though, having never been exposed to any of the natural elements since childhood. There was a nary a scar, nor blemish, or any form of detracting mark upon Maria's magnificent tissue.

It was also noteworthy, that she had the most impressive body for such a young age. Slender at the waist, yet well-endowed in all the right places… particularly her bust; the milk-soft mounds of flesh perfectly proportioned to her petite frame.

Maria also had the longest, most lustrously soft looking locks of pale, silvery hair anyone had ever laid eyes on, flowing all around her naked body to graze the unlit floor. Her head was drooped low, a sheet of bangs clouding over her forehead. While her facial features were shadowed, the only visible aspect of her visage was the pale, unsaturated pink lips that were in a hesitant part, as well as the lower half of her defined, triangular-shaped face.

Yoshino could tell just from where she was standing that this girl was incredibly beautiful--a goddess so profound that it would have made the gods weep of envy.

Leaning forward, the head scientist pushed a button on the control console, activating the room's loudspeaker.

"_Maria, are you awake?" _

The long-haired girl lifted her head at a snail's pace, revealing the angelic countenance of her youth to them. Everything went into slow motion; the exotic streaks of ivory bangs slid gently back, followed by the curtain of tresses spilling over her snow-white shoulders, until the light from above finally met with the long-haired beauty's youthful features.

Maria gazed innocuously up at the group of onlookers with deep, crystalline orbs, platinum hair falling before her face. The tips of her lavish bangs covered the girl's haunting crimson eyes, which bore like two intense jewels of unfathomable emotion through the piercing lights.

She had the face of an angel, yet looks were deceiving. Beneath the mask of innocence lurked a dangerous predator, luring its prey in to snuff out their life like a candle flame on the breath of wind. Despite having shapely curves, she was still far too young to experience the pleasures of man, at least… in a since.

Timidly, the Diclonius looked up at the window, "Yes…?" she asked shyly.

"_How do you feel?"_

Inwardly, Maria was laughing. She got strapped to a wall, had all manners of objects hurled at her nubile form all day long, and on occasion had to endure "physicals" that tested her pain threshold, as well as her sanity. How the hell did they think she was feeling?!

"I'm… okay."

"_We want to see how many vectors you've awakened since your last injection. Are you ready?"_

Maria nodded her head drearily, "O-okay…" The young Diclonius closed her eyes, exhaling softly to concentrate. There was a slight tingling within her head, followed by a cold chill down her spine as the first of her invisible "hands" slid out of her back.

Before long, she had four of them floating around her, swaying back and forth like a snake poised to strike at unwary prey. Maria stretched them out to their full length as she always did; an impressive arc of five meters. It actually relieved the white-haired girl to awaken them, to ease the spur of murderous bloodlust that her race was more than acquainted for.

Maria cast her innocuous, deep-red eyes to the opposite wall gloomily, parting her lips in that oh-so-adorable manner that made most of the Diclonius' former victims practically fall in love with their cuteness.

Now if only she could…

A small tremor ran though Maria's body as she felt an unknown presence enter her mind. She uttered a small gasp, but soon forgot it as a sweet and oddly familiar voice wafted to her ears.

"_I'm here…"_

'_Something feels… different.' _Maria creased her brow as an odd feeling of anxiety fell over her. The tingling sensation that always occurred whenever using her vectors… was building up to a higher level than normal, almost vibrating.

"M-mm…" she shuddered. Her crimson eyes remained closed, though now they were twitching from a mental strain that was fast becoming a bit unpleasant.

"_You're doing very well, Maria," _The young tech reassured. _"Just keep concentrating."_

The white-haired Diclonius leaned forward until the chains on her wrists bound her from falling any farther, her face hidden by her velvety long curtain of snowy bangs.

"I'm… trying," she whimpered delicately, her lips in a tight grimace of pain. Emiko vaguely resembled a crucified angel with a haunted expression painted onto her perfected features as she hung suspended from the cold concrete walls.

'_What…what's happening…? What did those people do to me?' _

Maria's head pulsated and throbbed like never before, adding to the already nauseating pressure inside her skull. A burning sensation crept down her spine as the pineal gland within her brain released copious amounts of viral fluid into her beautiful, naked body.

"Ahh…" she exhaled sharply as hot warmth not unlike molten lava settled deep in her lower abdomen. Her heartbeat increased in tempo, and her breathing drew more deeply, heavier with shuddering pants that fortunately went unheard by Maria's benefactors.

Little did she know, that slowly… one-by-one, more of her transparent psychic weapons of death began to unfurl from beneath her back. Followed by another, and another… and another…

"_Hmm… you've awakened five more already? Fascinating…"_

"Mmm…" moaned the white-haired girl lightly. The unknown sensations and heat that she had regarded as troublesome before were giving way to a new kind of feeling: Pleasure.

It was like an unwanted guest at the time, but now, the aching of her tender, rose-like nether lips… and wanton tightening of her womb… was driving Maria crazy.

'This heat…' she whispered. 'It feels…so good…'

Inside the darkened world of the white-haired beauty's eyelids, she saw a lone figure, young, female and in many ways beautiful, standing before Emiko like some unbelievably attractive angel.

"Who… are you…?" she whispered.

It was only when she looked into her matching scarlet eyes that she realized…

"N-no… it can't be…" Maria breathed. She groggily shook her head back and forth, not even aware that she was scooting up closer against the wall. "Stay away…, stay away from me…!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth Maria's arch-nemesis lunged forward with outstretched arms, a devious grin upon her face.

* * *

"My God…" the assistant gasped. "There are at least, fifty of them!"

Indeed there was. The psychic hands of death clawed the air all around Maria, ready to sever anyone foolish enough to transpose the distance between her. It was almost… hypnotizing to see them waver and sway about, forming a cyclic pinwheel in an odd way.

"Yes, so I can see." Yoshino smiled. "Not even our strongest specimen was capable of such a thing. And _she _unfortunately, is no longer among the living."

A sad reminiscence clouded her thoughts. Number 35 had always been her favorite girl, and to have her life so tragically ended…

'Oh, Mariko…' she sighed. 'You were still so young and full of potential.'

If only there had been a way to bring her back.

Soft murmuring roused the russet-haired woman from her stupor, "Hmm…"

Yoshino turned to her colleague, "Is something wrong?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "No… not quite, it's, well… Number 18's pheromone levels are peaking well above normal," she said with a mild blush. "I think--and this is just my personal opinion--that she's experiencing a heightened state of sexuality from the injection.

Yoshino placed her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose, "…Interesting."

Re-adjusting the frames of her glasses, the head scientist gave a decidedly risky proposal. "Release Number 18 from her restraints," she ordered. "And have Numbers 29 and 31 sent in as well."

The technician looked rather aghast, and she had good reason to, "C-Chief?"

"It's alright." Yoshino stated calmly, placing her hands in her lab coat pockets. "I have something… unique in mind for her."

Maya gave her a serious look, '-_Has this woman lost her mind!?'_

"With all due respect, ma'am, having one unrestrained Diclonius is one thing, but this is an entirely new species we're dealing with, and… the two girls are—"

"-I'm well aware of the facts, Maya," the older woman chided, narrowing her almond eyes dangerously. "But this is in our best interests. We have no idea what secrets are just waiting to be uncovered within the Diclonius gene, all we need is the proper leverage to tip the scales in our favor. Do you understand?"

After seeming somewhat reluctant to follow through, Maya nodded in understanding. "Yes. I do understand."

Yoshino's eyes softened. "Good." She glanced back at Number 18, the vaguely crucified angel having lowered her head once more.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

With several loud clicks, the binds holding Maria upon the wall snapped open, letting the pale-haired girl fall unceremoniously to the floor. At the same time, a massive door to one side of the chamber slid down, motors whirring up in pitch as the three foot slab of armored metal descended slowly to the ground. There was a flood of light entering from the open space, with two shadowy figures standing within as a pale shaft of white crawled across the highly polished floor. Gradually, the bloom began to fade away, the sounds of moving machinery dropping a full octave as the door came to a banging halt.

…And then, Maria's 'benefactors' strode into the room, their pale, nude bodies exposed to the cooled air…

…Numbers 29 and 31; the heiresses to a new race of Diclonius. The only true females of their species, untainted unlike the others, whose genes had been watered down through countless generations of cross-breeding on the evolutionary tree.

Satsuki (29), being the youngest of the two, was even more gifted than Maria or the other girl could ever wish for. Thick crimson hair, so long and rich that it draped over her soft supple curves like a luxuriant carpet, with vivid unkempt bangs that seemed to form an arch over her strikingly sexy face. Cherry eyes shone with deviousness and intellect, a small grin just scarcely tugging at the corners of her soft lips…

As if to further emphasize, Satsuki's locks flowed further out from her head, just above the ear to give the illusion that her hair had "wings", while the rest just spilled down to her waist.

Most notable of all, however, was despite the girl's exquisitely exotic facial features, her body seemed to be befitting that of a buxomly young woman. Satsuki's physique was slender at the waist, neck and thighs, but her curves were what really defined her. The young Diclonius' bust had to be, at the very least a firm, tight DDD-cup; her breasts seemingly defying gravity with perfect form and shape.

And if Maria were a goddess, then (31) was epiphany embodied. Tall, elegant, and irresistibly beautiful, Shizuka exuded an aura of femininity that was impossible not to envy. At a glance, the older girl could almost pass off as Lucy's twin; her demure facial expression and evocative garnet-colored eyes bespoke a very serene, though still dangerous individual lurking underneath the fine luminescent skin. Layers upon layers of wild strawberry-platinum hair cascaded down her bare back, tickling her upper hips every time she moved. Unchecked, it had even covered one side of her face, the lush hair giving Shizuka a bombshell look.

Not unlike Satsuki, she too had generous curves and a slender figure to compliment here overwhelmingly attractive body, though she appeared to be more modestly endowed in favor of a lithe young woman.

In short, they were a spectacle to behold.

The Diclonius' noted with some concern that the prized gem of their affairs was lying prostrate on the cold marble floor, unmoving. Maria was very special to them, in more ways than one.

"_Maria, we want to try something new this time." _

Maria mumbled non-coherently as she lay on her side, the unruly waterfall of pale snow-white hair trailing over her naked, nubile flesh. "No…" she moaned weakly. "No more tests… please.'

"_Don't worry…" _came Yoshino's steadfast reply. _"This is far, far more beneficial to you then the other experiments. I assure you." _

After some unspoken moments, Maria lifted herself on shaky hands and legs, her soft, frail-looking body glowing in the floodlight. She turned her head towards Satsuki and Shizuka in a delightfully innocent manner, her thick pale bangs falling over her crimson eyes.

"Will… will it hurt…?" she asked with some trepidation in her softly melodic voice. Maria's gaze parted the overhanging silk on her forehead, watching the two yearning, attractive girls step closer and closer to her nearly prone position on the floor. A momentary shudder went down her spine as the tingling within her belly returned… with interest.

"_-Hardly…" _

* * *

**Beep—Beep—Beep—Beep…**

Mayu awoke to the sound of her alarm clock shrilling like mad, announcing the arrival of morning for yet another day. The girl's rust-colored eyes opened slowly to the loud obtrusion, and sat upright in a zombie-like trance from fatigue. To say that last night had been draining would be a slight understatement, if not very… appealing.

Grumbling something incoherent, she reached over and slapped the snooze button for the instrument on the bedside table, letting the thin sheet covering her body to bunch around her breasts as she leaned up on her hands.

Orange sunlight was streaming in through the window blinds to her side, glowing serenely upon Mayu's soft, creamy skin, also giving her bob-style brown hair this sparkling halo as she dipped her head down into the rays, the shoulder length locks falling before her angelic face.

"Nnnh…"

It was also revealed to Mayu that a subtle warmth and softness was pressed against her tummy, soft breath whispering delicately across her navel… Peering down beneath the covers, a pale mop of strawberry-pink hair lay rested on Mayu's chest… precariously close to the lower half of her breasts.

"Ohh…"

Nana had her face nuzzled up against her stomach, her arms wrapped around Mayu's waist… and, much to her slight embarrassment; Nana's sumptuous thigh was nuzzled deeply between the raven-haired girl's equally slender ones…

"H-Hey, Nana-chan…"

"Mmmmm…" Nana purred softly into her lover's skin; a slight tremor of lust sparking inside. Pink lips glided smoothly on Mayu's flesh as she ventured upward with agonizing slowness. She looked up at Mayu with a mischievous glint in her magenta eyes, poised on her hands and knees in a sultry manner on top of the raven-haired girl.

"…Good morning, Mayu-chan…" she said, that cheerful tone of voice ever present. Leaning up, Nana's buttery-smooth thigh glided across her lover's bare pubis, drawing a series of sharp, stuttering gasps from the russet-haired girl's lips.

"Hahh-Haaf… Mmmphh…"

Mayu was caught off guard as Nana planted her strawberry lips ardently onto hers, snuffling her quiet moans in a very, _very _deep kiss. She closed her eyes as she slid her tongue inside Mayu's wet, slippery mouth, mewling in delight.

Fingers became entwined with the brown-haired girl's silky locks, "Mmmmmm…" Nana moaned, the kiss all but consuming her inner desires. She tilted her head to one side and covered Mayu's mouth with her own, their lips now at exact perpendiculars. On impulse, the pink-haired girl's hips took on a slow, steady rhythm, grinding her thigh into Mayu's labia, moans of lust shared deeply past soft, pale lips.

Good morning indeed.

"Mmmm… Mmmph… … Nan-nhh… We… we really need… Mmmmmphhh…!"

Mayu arched her back as Nana pleasured her, the Selpelit's hands cradling her face as she rocked back and forth on the brown-haired girl's pussy, dripping precious nectar from the lush folds…

"Nnnnnnhhhh…!" the waves of pleasure built up inside of her again, even though she and Nana had just begun not a few minutes ago.

"Ahhhhh…. I'm… I'm c-cumm-…"

"Mmmmmmphhh!!" the brown-haired girl vocalized her ecstasy as her peak hit unexpectedly, juices flowing out of her pussy like a flood. Nana's lips covered her own as she rode out Mayu's orgasm, honey gliding down her soft thigh.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmm……N-nnnhhh…"

After a few moments of making Mayu squirm underneath her, Nana finally broke their passionate lip lock, grinning mischievously as the human girl gasp for air.

"Mmmm… Mayu-chan…" she cooed, her eyes full of lustful intentions. "Did you like that…?"

Staring up serenely at Nana, there were times like these that Mayu wished could last forever, but such was not the case for a normal life. Not yet anyway…

"Y-Yes…" she said, slightly out of breath. "But we really need to get ready for school."

A quick glance down between her thighs also confirmed that Nana's legs were still tangled with hers, the sweet aroma of girl cum ever evident in the air.

Nana looked thoughtful; an adorable pout on her features "Hmmmm… I suppose."

The pink-haired girl shifted off of Mayu's petite, naked body, teasingly drawing her creamy thigh down her friend's bare pubis.

"Ahh-ahhhhh…"

Mayu watched in idle fascination as Nana's fingers wiped her honey off her leg, licking and sucking her juices off her hand as it dripped down…

"Mmmmmmm… you taste so good, Mayu-chan…" she moaned.

And before Mayu had a chance to recover, Nana began once more…

--

Minutes, as well as several quiet cries of pleasure later, Nana had dressed in her usual household attire of green short gym shorts, and white short-sleeve pullover. Mayu was sill in bed however, hiding behind a thin sheet wrapped around her slender form.

"Nana-san…" she said, holding the blanket to her chest. "You nearly wore me out, this morning…"

The pink-haired girl had just finished pulling her shirt down over her head, covering up her cleavage that had yet to be restrained by a bra. "Yeah… I guess I kind of did," she whispered. Nana turned shyly to face her. "But… you did enjoy it, ne?"

Both girls blushed.

"Yes," Mayu answered, pondering. "But we shouldn't do it when everyone else can hear us all the time. Okay?"

Nana looked thoughtful, "Mmm… alright!"

Some degree of relief fell over Mayu; at least Nana had _some_ self-control.

She hoped…

"Oh, hold on!" Nana suddenly exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face, "I just remembered. I'll go wake Nyu-san!"

Nana raced down the halls, skidding around a corner before disappearing. Somehow, she had failed to notice the shredded remains of Nyu's white nightshirt next to their room, damp from the girl's ecstasy…

Mayu could not help but giggle as her pink-haired friend's steps echoed though the house.

"She hasn't changed at all."

--

As Nana neared the door to Nyu's room, she suddenly had this odd feeling that something was amiss. It wasn't quite the throbbing pulse in her head whenever another of her species was afoot, but rather, a clenching in her stomach, the increased tempo of her heart, and the slight perspiring of her neck: Anxiety.

Nana shook her head. "It's not Lucy," she said to herself reassuringly. "That person is gone." Steeling herself, the pink-haired girl threw the door open.

At first, nothing seemed to register in Nana's mind. There was the small, huddled form of Nyu laying on her futon, just like always. Her back was to Nana, her body curled up beneath the blankets.

'_How cute,' _the pink-haired girl stepped in with a giddy smile on her face, dropping to her knees at Nyu's beside. "Come on, Nyu-san!" Nana said in a sing-song fashion, "Time to wake up!"

A gentle nudge of the elder girl's shoulder was usually all that it took to awaken Nyu. Either that or food…

Only… something was wrong.

"N-Nyu-san?" she gently shook the girl's shoulders, trying to rouse her attention.

She didn't move.

Nana's eyes started to widen, "Nyu-san?!" She began shaking the prone form of Nyu's body vigorously with both hands, her breathing picking up, "Nyu-san! Wake up! Please, Wake up!"

The older Diclonius' head swiveled around like it was full of ball bearings, and by chance her face was revealed to Nana…

She was hardly breathing. Even the faintest of breaths seemed lost on those cherry lips. Her eyes were still closed.

Magenta colored eyes became wide with fear, for there was only one other possibility that Nana was aware of that she could comprehend: death.

A piercing shriek exploded from within Nana's chest, tears rolling helplessly down her face, "Nyu-san!!"

Sounds of rushing feet grew as they neared the open door to Nyu's room, almost drowned out by Nana's hysterical crying.

"Nana-san…!" Mayu cried out as she rounded the corner. "What is it?! What's wrong!?"

Nana shot her head up to her brown-haired friend, her quavering tear-stained eyes shining wide with fright. "It's Nyu-san!" she exclaimed, her panicky voice cutting through the otherwise stone silence of the house. "She's not waking up!"

In the split second it took for Mayu to see the limp scarlet-haired beauty lain across Nana's lap, to the copious amount of crimson staining her bed covers, the fear struck home.

"W-wait here!" the brunette shouted deliriously, "I'll go wake the others!"

And, like that, Mayu was gone, screaming for Kouta and Yuka as she ran down the winding halls of Maple Inn.

The pink-haired Selpelit cradled the older girl in her arms, hardly once noticing the elder's rounded ivory horns, which had completely healed.

"Nyu… Nyu…-"

She brushed aside the snow-white bangs that covered one side of Lucy's face, revealing more of the young visage that the pink-haired girl had come to admire.

'She looks so peaceful,' she thought.

Her head fell against the elder girl's nearly bare chest, where she wept inconsolably like a lost child.

"Please…" Nana pleaded, choking back sobs. "Don't let me loose her again…"

She still had so much to tell her...

"Lucy…-!" she breathed, forgetting the honorific, "I-I… I've missed you."

The Second Heartbeat suddenly resounded in Nana's head like never before, nearly drowning her in despair. It was so powerful, so prevailing that it flooded the young Selpelit's senses.

"Ahh!" the pink-haired girl gasped; her eyes wide open. That all too familiar sense of someone she had once come to fear and loathe registered in her mind just as the girl in bed started to move.

"-I'm not, Nyu…" the scarlet-haired beauty stated, her breath fanning out on Nana's neck.

It was unmistakable… the voice that Nana knew all too well. The soft and silky femininity, laced with the cold undertones of a girl who had no emotions to show.

In that instant, Nana knew…

_She_ had returned.

Nana gasped at feeling the Diclonius stir, the scarlet river of hair shifting over her shoulder. She could feel the aura emanating off of her, and it was strong. Much stronger than she last remembered.

"Mmmnn-Nnnnnhhhh," she groaned.

"L-L-Lucy…?" Nana's eyes were wide, her voice dying out. "Is… is it really you?" A part of her wished that one day Lucy would come back to her… while another said otherwise. Without realizing it, she began to shiver slightly, her arms wrapping around Nyu's… _Lucy's,_ figure. Against her will, Nana gazed longingly to the elder girl's face, still clouded by her lavish hair… which was slowly being revealed more and more as she turned her head indolently.

'_Why can't I take my eyes off her…?'_

Like the sleeping beauty that she was, the Diclonius became slowly more and more exposed until she was facing eye to eye with Nana.

Nana felt her heart skip a beat… or perhaps several…

A flawless complexion of alabaster white skin, smooth and rounded in heart-shaped perfection, graced Lucy's beautiful, youthful features. Her thin, pink lips were partially agape, and she had a look about her face that was not unlike Nyu's; innocent, yielding…

Lucy had always been beautiful, of course, thought Nana. But now the demure Diclonius had a much more… divine, quality to her.

That same, milk-soft skin gleaming in the morning sunlight adorned every square centimeter of Lucy's equally impeccable body, her shapely curves standing pronounced against the scarlet waterfall of cascading hair pooling around the "Queen's" scantily-clad figure.

It was like all the years of cruelty, restlessness, and damage done to her frail and lithe form had been dashed away, erased.

Curiously, the bangs on her forehead were platinum enriched-white, alluring to yet another aspect that Nana noticed…

'_Her eyes…'_

The jaded, scarlet pools that were once Lucy's vengeful gale were now a luminescent crimson--so intense that Nana felt like she could fall right into them; like two deep-colored rubies staring right into her soul.

Her misty orbs no longer held that cold, empty look to them. Instead they had the hypnotic flame that made one feel entranced under their burning gaze.

"Lucy-san…" Nana barely mouthed. "You…you…"

No scars, no blemishes, just sheer magnificence.

Lucy was… gorgeous!

"Mmmm," Lucy groaned sleepily, her eyelids fluttering closed. Slender arms encircled Nana's body making her cringe. It was a reflex action, driven into the pink-haired girl after so many years of torture.

Softness and warmth embraced Nana gingerly, Lucy's hands sliding appreciatively over her upper back. The breath was pulled from the pink-haired girl's body as the close contact sent her on edge.

"I'm back …" Lucy murmured, nuzzling quietly into Nana's chest.

The young Selpelit opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Words simply could not describe how absolutely overjoyed she was to finally have her again.

"A-ahhh…" Nana visibly shivered from the closeness of Lucy, still intimidated by her even after the "transformation".

Tilting her head back to regard Nana, Lucy looked up at the pink-haired girl with a blank, non-threatening stare, her lustrous white bangs covering those mesmerizing eyes. The silk curtain of scarlet hair spilled out behind the Diclonius, accentuating the pale-skinned girl rather nicely upon the bed.

"Are you afraid…?" she asked, her voice somehow hidden with guilt.

Truth be told, Nana _was_ in fact. As much as she hated to admit it, her fears of what Lucy had done, or… to be more precise… would have done still lingered.

For how could she forget, the same person that had shone her kindness had also taken away so much…

"L-L-Luc-y… I-I…" she stuttered horrendously.

Nana whimpered as Lucy cupped the pink-haired girl's face in her soft palm, delicate fingers stroking her skin with gentle care. Deep, crimson eyes met with wavering magenta, their faces only inches away from each other.

"You're shaking…" Lucy said softly.

"…Lucy-san …" Nana acted as if she were about to start breaking down at any moment, tears were beginning to brim along her magenta eyes, her bottom lip quivering in a childish manner.

It also didn't seem to occur to the Selpelit that Lucy was completely naked save for the unbuttoned white shirt she was wearing, and she was too lost in her frightened little mind at the moment to feel the elder girl's cool, soft breasts pressing close into her chest… her creamy thighs caressing softly against Nana's own…

The "Queen" rose slowly up in bed, the long scarlet hair falling around her, "Nana-san…" she began, reaching out for her precariously…

"N-No…" Nana blurted out. She could feel the Diclonius pressing close into her body, her lovely hair tapering straight down her back as Lucy nuzzled her head into the crook of her shoulder.

Lucy tenderly wrapped her arms around Nana, pulling her body that much closer.

'_Please… don't kill me!!'_

The magenta-eyed girl nearly cried out as Lucy buried her face into her neck, her warm breath dancing across Nana's throat. "… Don't leave me…".she whispered.

Small droplets of wetness fell onto the pink-haired girl's bare shoulder, and she could distinctly hear… whimpering.

"L-Lucy…?" she stuttered, trying to look her in the eye.

The embrace tightened even more, and by now Lucy's quieted sobbing could be discerned.

"I'm sorry……" her trembling lips grazed Nana's bare shoulder.

Admittedly, the Selpelit's own eyes started to glisten. "Lucy-san-" Nana felt her cute voice crack, the tears sliding out of her magenta pools of their own accord. "Why are you crying…?"

Lucy's body shook with restrained weeping, her silent cries becoming harder and harder to keep to herself, "I'm so sorry…" she said shakily, her fingers clutching against the Selpelit's back.

Nana caressed Lucy's hair affectionately, trying to desperately soothe her. "Please stop…" she pleaded weakly.

Ever since Lucy had saved her from that white-coated man on the stairs that night, she had come to realize how much she had missed the Diclonius. In spite of all the things she had done to her…

Soft snuffling emanated from the elder girl's pink lips. This was what she had always wanted all along; someone who genuinely cared, somebody that actually held concern, respect… even love for her.

Nana shuddered as Lucy slid her hand along the pink-haired girl's face, cupping her soft cheek so she could have a better look at her.

"Nana-san…" she whispered. "I don't want you to be afraid." she stared into the young Selpelit's horror-struck eyes with unwavering affection… and… something else.

Lucy had never looked so vulnerable before. All this time, she'd been hiding away her true feelings from everyone; the cold mask of hatred and silence being her only face that ever showed. All this pain… all this suffering… and Lucy stuffed it down to be bottled up inside, no one ever knowing what kind of miseries she had endured.

And then… the one time she had finally managed to find another light in the darkness, an angel on broken wings who'd shared the same cruel and unfortunate fate as herself…

…she twisted and broke her…

Nana… so fair and pure, who had never wronged anyone for anything… and she'd nearly killed her.

But she was determined to undo all that…

"I……I want you." she said softly, her breath tickling across Nana's neck. Her slender, shapely legs had found their way to either side of the young girl's waist, holding her flush against Lucy's warming body. The beautiful, tear-streaked crimson eyes of the pale-skinned goddess fluttered closed as she moved her face next to Nana, breathing in the girl's delightful scent of strawberry shampoo conditioner.

The pink-haired girl was still shaking, though now she had a shade of red blossoming under her eyes. "L-Lucy-san… what are you…" she was silenced as Lucy's smooth, soft cherry lips nuzzled into her neck, lavish hair brushing over her shoulders like silk. Unknowingly, Nana let out a long sigh, leaning her head back as the tension built up inside her.

"U-Unhh…" she whimpered, closing her eyes. The elder girl began suckling on her neck, kissing, smooching. She placed her lips in a slow, drawn out display upon Nana's throat that held volumes in untold emotion. It made the scarlet-haired beauty mewl in delight as Nana reciprocated to her heavenly attentions.

"Ohh… Oh, Lucy-san… Ahhh…"

Lucy moaned softly, causing endorphins to flow into Nana's bloodstream. Her skin tingled in a way that felt oddly familiar on her lips, though stronger. She had wanted this moment, for so long. And although Kouta would forever be the key to her heart, Nana was _hers_ to keep.

While holding Nana dearly to her body by the waist, Lucy's other hand ventured downward… over the girl's neck, following the contours of soft skin with her palm. The swell of the Selpelit's budding breast soon found its way between the elder's delicate fingers, squeezing, massaging, like a ripe melon underneath the tanktop. Nana acted respectively; her pink-tipped nipples grew hard and sensitive to the welcome feeling.

"Mmmmmm… Nnnnn…" the enticement of Nana's skin was too eager of an opportunity to pass up. Saving the girl a spare moment of repose, Lucy smoothed her hand down the Selpelit's chest to the hem of her t-shirt… where her palm slid up underneath the cotton material to feel her soft, savory skin. She lightly nibbled on Nana's neck as the familiar mass of amply flesh soon became interposed in her fingers once again.

"Ahhhnn…" Nana cooed, enjoying the feel of Lucy's cold hand on her breast, the rolling motion of her bosom within the Diclonius' grasp making her more aroused by the second. Lucy grinding on her didn't help matters either…

Lucy gave a soft, feminine purr as her bare chest rubbed delicately on Nana's own petite curves, the girl's shapely and smooth thigh pushing deeply into her heat. She coaxed her head gently inwards; she wanted to taste her lips…. "Unnnn…. Nana…"

Nana was about to ramble off something else, and close that necessary gap to finally kiss her idol, when a sound akin to thunderous footfalls rolled over them; A few moments later, Kouta, followed closely by Yuka and Mayu came piling into the doorway, fearing the worst of what the brown-haired girl had told them.

"Nana-san," Kouta exclaimed. "What's going on-"

Their jaws nearly hit the floor:

For it seemed to have dawned on him that Nana was… for the most part, being groped by an almost completely naked Nyu, the girl's slender hand cupping over her ample breast, kneading it. The cherry-hair Diclonius had her other arm about the small of Nana's back, as well as her sleek, sumptuous legs embracing her around the hips in a manner that positively screamed intimacy. There was a furious blush adorning the strawberry-haired girl's face, her eyes closed in a tense state of bliss. Apparently, Nyu hadn't bothered to stop…

"Mmm, Lucy…" a small gasp escaped her throat, thanks in part to the Diclonius' playful nip, though largely in part to the sudden crowd that had gathered with them. Kouta, Yuka, and yes, even Mayu were all there… confused and embarrassed at Lucy and Nana's tryst.

"N-Nyu-san…?" Kouta felt a nosebleed coming on.

Yuka's eyes were twitching nervously. "Nyu-san…!"

Mayu was too stunned to even comment, yet deep down inside she felt an odd pain in her chest.

Was it… was this jealousy?

"Lucy-chan……" Nana barely whispered, her voice climbing to a tone bordering on fright. Yuka-chan's face looked like it could burst from the redness from whatever aneurism she was about to unload on her.

Lucy, having noticed that they were being watched, gently released the suction her lips had on Nana's neck, grinning at the resounding smooch that seemed to reverberate through the room. She cast a rather devious look to the trio with one crimson iris, her face nearly hidden with lavish white bangs.

And without any sort of hint as to what she was playing at, Lucy faced her wards with a questionable look they all knew so affectionately well.

"Nyu?" she asked.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the extraordinarily long hiatus between updates. :P This chpater went through several re-writes until I finally decided on the best one, which I hope you all enjoyed. I'm thinking about posting an omake of Maria before too long, provided no one dies from a nosebleed for what I have in store. o;; Vampire Knights has been having a rather strong influence on me; hence the name of the new girl. _

_Later! _


End file.
